Another day in paradise
by Your Little Writer
Summary: Currently Re-doing chapters, please read!  Bella Swan CEO, Edward Cullen Partner and alot of sex and babies
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi guy's, this story came to me in a dream.**

**I have another story going at the same time called "What do you mean Vampire?" which is a T so if you want to read it be sure to check it out.**

**This story is a M so if you are 16 or under you should click the back button and find something else to read... **

**Disclaimer – SM owns all rights to the twilight Saga**

_Re-written chapter 21__st__ January 2011_

–

Bpov

Beep, Beep, Beep... BUZZ

I groaned and turned over in bed to look at my alarm clock, I fumbled for the snooze button. It was 5:30 on a Monday morning, I know it's early, too early in fact I felt like falling back to sleep but my new business partner was starting today and I was really nervous which is totally unlike me as i am usually a very confident and outgoing person. But right now i had butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

I had to literally drag myself out of my warm bed and into the bath room. I sighed into the mirror

Nothing new, nothing pretty. Just plain old Bella Swan

My hair was brown and curly, the length was the middle of my back and it was a nightmare to sort out in the mornings. I stepped into the shower and scrubbed my body and washed my hair.

My best friend Alice who's my secretary is a fashion guru; she helps me look my best, she should have been a fashion designer as she had a gift, unfortunately she didn't believe any compliments she received. I blow dried my hair and pulled a straightened through it; just to tame it as much as i could. I grabbed my white blouse out of the wardrobe and some underwear and put them on. I was stumped about what to wear over my legs; I sat in front of the wardrobe thinking until I grabbed my black skirt and put that on.

Now for the death shoe's, Alice had helped me pick out shoe's last shopping trip and all of my shoe's now have a heal of some sort, which is the most stupid thing for a clumsy woman like myself. Heals and clumsy people do not mix well.

I put on my small boot's which had the smallest heel out of my shoe collection, I thought that would be best since I don't want to make a fool of myself to my new partner.

'You know you will make a fool out of yourself, you always do' my brain sang

I glanced at the clock it was now 7, I had 20 minutes before my chauffeur arrives so I put the kettle on and made myself two cups of very strong coffee I'm going to need it.

–

"Good morning, Harold. Nice evening last night, spend it with your boy?" I asked my chauffeur as I got into the Limo

"It was decent and i was with James and his mother last night. He has grown so much. Miss Swan; and yours?" Harold asked back

"It was the same, as always" I laughed to myself, I got my laptop out its bag and I used it in the back of the Limo. I opened up my email's I had 3 unread, one from someone I didn't know

**From : Mr Edward Masen-Cullen**

**To : Miss Isabella Swan**

**Dear Miss Swan,**

**My Name is Edward Masen Cullen; my father Carlisle has given me his share of the business so i will be your new business partner. I won't bite, I'm very nice trust me.**

**Well I hope that you're as nice as I heard.**

**From EMC**

I gasped when I realised who it was, It was Carlisle son. That man was a genius; I wonder why Edward hasn't gone to work with his father. I mean I thought that's what children did once they grew up, you know take over from their parents so they can carry on their families legacy. I had questions for Edward about that.

I replied to the other two email's before I arrived at work, Harold came round and opened the door for me "Thank you" I said smiling at him. Harold was an incredible man who cares for everyone he meets, he was married when I was younger, he had everything a wife, a baby boy but everything was taken away from him when his wife, Victoria fell in love with Laurent and left Harold. He was a wreck that month.

"Miss Swan, what time would you like picking up?" Harold asked, snapping me out of my thoughts

"I'll call you" I said rushing into the building. It was still early and everyone was arriving to work, it was one big mad rush on Monday morning's.

"Hi Bella" Alice waved and motioned me to come on over, Her hair was spiked in all different directions and she wore a black pencil skirt and a grey shirt, She was talking to a man who I'd never seen in this building before

"Hi Alice" I smiled and the young man coughed

"Oh, yeah. Bella this is Jasper, He's going to be Edward's secretary. Jasper this is Bella" Alice introduced us to each other

"Hello Jasper, a pleasure to meet you" I said formally, shaking his outstreached hand

"And yourself Bella, I've only heard wonderful things about you and your company. I hope we will get to work together soon as I would love you to help me with my confidence." Jasper grinned

"Come off it Jasper, you seem like a very outgoing man. Soon, I promise" I laughed as he nodded "Alice any paper work that needs me?"

"Nope, not yet. It's very slow this morning for some reason, but luckily for the best boss and the most amazing best friend in the whole entire world, there is a nice hot coffee waiting for you in your office " Alice grinned at me, she knew my weakness was coffee.

"Oh okay. Well Jasper nice meeting you. I'll see you around then" I literally ran to my office, I needed that coffee to calm my nerves about meeting Edward.

I set up my laptop on my desk and started typing away, I looked at the clock and narrowed my eyes, Edward was late, what a great impression to make on me.

It's nearly half eight. Where is this man?

Alice came in and shut the door quietly before jumping up and down. "Jasper, is so cute, honest and he likes me" Her smile could light up any dark room

"He seems nice Alice; I'm glad that you've taken to this Jasper man as he seems like he's good for you" I smiled back "Where is Edward, doesn't he know that we start at eight?"

"Well Edward just called Jasper, he's coming up now." Alice said winking at me "I'll be back if you need anything, oh and Jasper said Edward is slight peeved this morning so just be yourself"

–

–

I ran my fingers through my hair and stretched my fingers out before I started to type away again at my computer.

_**Knock, knock**_

I inhaled sharply and put on a fake smile and opened the door, I was amazed to find standing at my door a man who looked like a model. My mouth went dry and my panties were now soaked. His hair rugged and bronze coloured, I wanted to touch it. He wore a black 'Boss' suit and a white shirt which was unbuttoned to his chest

"I'm Isabella" I smiled and let him in our office.

"Hello" He said sharply, moving around me "This mine?" He asked pointing to the spare desk

"Yes" I nodded; I looked at Alice and gave her my 'Oh Fucking hell look' as the door was still open.

We were both typing away on our computers in a very awkward silence and I felt a blush rise to my cheek's when I looked sideways at him. He wore black framed glasses; this just made him much more attractive to me.

I heard two light taps on the door, before I could speak up, Edward spoke "Come in" I looked at the door as it opened slowly and in came Jasper, Edward gave Jasper a small smile before he relaxed back into the chair "Jasper, I'm glad you took my offer. It's nice here isn't it?"

"Yes, and I made a new friend" Jasper blushed and Edward cocked an eyebrow

"A friend or a potential girlfriend?" Edward asked and Jasper chuckled nervously and looked at me and I smiled at him, I nodded slightly so he knew I didn't mind

"I hope, I mean. Yes" Jasper stuttered nervously "Her names Alice"

"Good for you Jazz, now what do you need" Edward looked over at me before asking Jasper

"Carlisle is on line 1" Jasper said quickly before rushing out the room. I heard edward growl deeply. I looked over at him with a confused expression on his face, Edward winced and glanced at me "I really didn't need this today" He gave me a panty dropping smile and picked up the phone "Dad... yes...No... Okay" He slammed the phone down before he called Jasper back in.

"Don't tell me when he calls again, remember I'm out" Edward pushed back on his chair came over to where I was sitting, I felt so small and ugly compared to this tall, god like man.

"Sorry, it's just stress and you know what fathers are like" He chuckled and I felt heat rise to my face "So, Isabella" He started

I stopped him "Bella, please"

"Okay Bella, I'm sorry if I'm not nice today. New work always makes me nervous and I tend to get a bit snappy at people. Again I apologize for my behaviour before hand" Edward ran his hands over my bookcase "These normal books?"

"Yes, well a few are" I smiled up at him "Most of them are about business and how to run it. My father made me read them"

"Dad's" He groaned

"Yup" I said popping the 'P'

"Is Monday morning normally this slow?" He asked

"Normally...It's quite busy. But by afternoon we have tons of work... well we'll share the load" I blushed as he sat back down on his chair.

"So..." He twiddled his thumbs "Do you know Jasper's crush?" Edward said trying his hardest to make conversation

"Yes, she's my secretary and best friend" I answered, replying to a new email

"Ok" He said chuckling to himself, Edward went back to work and that awkward silence that was there earlier reappeared. I stared at the door. I don't know how long I was doing that but Edward broke it "Bella" He waved his hands in front of my face "Bella"

I blinked and shook my head "Yes" I pinched the bridge of my nose before looking up at him

"Are you ok?" Edward asked

"I guess so, I space out sometimes. It's a horrible habit" I smiled sweetly "Oh, Lunch time." I said picking up my stuff; I stretched before Edward came over to me

"See you after lunch then Isabella" He whispered in my ear, his breath made my body tingle and my whole body reacted by shivering, he walked out the office

'**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?'**

I breathed out and fanned my face "Fuck" I swore underneath my breath

This man will be the death of me. Why the fuck did I want him so much?

–

–

–

A/N – Love it or hate it? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – continuation

**A/N –** ** So I got a review, which is okay right now, I guess**

**But I would like more, but it's only the second chapter so far. I hope this chapter's better for you guys to read and please please REVIEW!**

**Oh and I have another story =] please read it "What do you mean Vampire?"**

**IF YOU ARE UNDER 16/18 GO AWAY NOW READ MY OTHER STORY!**

**Disclaimer –**** SM Owns everything but the story line**

**Bpov**

I had to breath a lot before I got myself calmed down enough to go find Alice. I exited my office and looked over at Alice who was daydreaming, I knew she liked Jasper from her facial expression. Jasper had obviously gone with Edward to lunch, my mind suddenly wandered to Edward and I felt my self breathing a little bit heavier, he was intimidating but caring at the same time. Alice touched my shoulder "Hey Bellsie, you ready to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I could use a big cup of coffee." I laughed and Alice pouted

"Is he really that bad, he seemed fine to me?" She asked grabbing her coat off the hook

"No, he was okay" My voice cracked on okay

"Liar" Alice stuck her tongue out at me and threw my black coat at me "Catch"

"Idiot" I mumbled putting on my coat.

–

–

–

I had a chicken salad and a huge cup of coffee, Alice had a Tuna salad and water. Alice kept on about Jasper to me, She said he was wonderful, funny and Handsome. I nodded and smiled at her, it had been ages since she had a boyfriend; nearly a year. Her last one was someone named Fred, he broke her heart by Sleeping with her cousin, not once but nearly 17 times.

"He wants to go out but he would rather double date with a friend... I kinda promised that I would find someone for his friend" Alice smiled and munched into her food

"Ali, tell me your not asking me?" I groaned when she nodded

"Please, Please.... I'll owe you forever, I'll work overtime for free" She begged

"Alright. When, where?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose

"8 o'clock tonight. I'll pick you up." Alice clapped her hands and squealed.

–

–

–

We arrived back at work early, because. One I didn't want to go back in my office with Edward there and Two, I had to quickly do some work.

I sat at my computer, writing out emails, letters. Alice came in and sat on the edge of my table

"So, I'll get to yours at 7... y'know to dress you up" She smiled at me and I nodded

"Alice, I'm busy" I lied and Alice gave me a hug she walked over to the door and opened it, Edward was standing in the doorway smirking and saying goodbye to Jasper. I gasped and quickly looked down he looked amazing, he had changed into a more casual attire.

Alice giggled when she saw Jasper.

"Hello Isabella, how was lunch?" Edward said sitting at his table

"Alright...Yours?" I asked

"Great, Jasper and Alice seem to be getting along well" He grinned at me and I felt some moisture build in my nether regions.

"Yeah" I said bushing, I started to get a headache so I pulled my hair band out of my hair and let my hair fall onto my shoulders. I shivered slightly at the feeling. I quickly went back to work even though I didn't have a lot, I needed to keep myself busy or I will jump him. There's just something about him, maybe it's the 'off limits' attraction or it's just how damn sexy that man is.

Alice stumbled into our office and came over to me "Bella" She whispered, I looked at her and she looked worried. I put on a face that said 'Fuck, what's wrong' and she just shook her head

"Bella, I was wondering if I could quickly get something from the chemist's I fell a bit nauseas to be honest?" She asked and looked over at Edward

"You feel sick Alice, okay. You still up for tonight?" I asked, not really bothered if she was or not

"Yeah, I think it's just..." She paused and I nodded

Alice waved as she walked out of our office, as soon as she did I felt insecure and terrified. I didn't want to be left alone with Edward without Alice next door.

I took in a shaky breath and exhaled, I stared at the screen which was full of open tabs and documents. I couldn't rip my eyes from it, I was obviously nervous.

_'Get a grip Isabella Swan. Get a grip!' _I shouted at my self internally

–

–

Edward smiled at me but paused when I didn't turn to acknowledge him, he looked almost hurt. Edward strolled over to my desk and sat where Alice had done earlier "Bella" He said, the way my name rolled of his tongue sent shivers around my body. "Isabella" He said this time with a bit ore force. I blinked and looked over at him, I bit my lip when I saw that I was having the same affect on him as he did on me. There was a slight bulge in his trousers, I saw a light shade of pink colour in his cheek. Edward looked down and adjusted him self before calling for Jasper

"Jasper, can you go see if Alice's okay" He yelled and I heard Jasper

"Yes, Ed"

Edward closed the door and came back over to me and smiled "Jasper and Alice's gone..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as my lips were attached to his. I pulled away "We shouldn't be doing this"

"I know" Edward moaned and placed a passionate kiss on my awaiting lips. His tongue touched my bottom lip and he groaned and stepped forward so I was sitting on my desk, His tongue kept touching my lip begging for entrance and after around a minuet I let him in. Edward growled and wrapped my legs around him and lifted me up. His erection now prodding my wet heat, we both groaned into each others mouths.

He removed his lips from mine and trailed kisses from my neck to my ear before sucking genitally, his and grasped my arse. Edward pressed my up against the door and trust softly into me.

"Edward... Oh" I mumbled into his neck "So.. good"

"Bella, Oh god. Clothes off now." He demanded and I felt myself get even wetter than I thought was possible. He let me back on my feet and took of his shirt, His torso was ripped and he had the body of an athlete. Edward pecked my lips before taking off my shirt and skirt. I was stood in the middle of my office wearing my panties, bra and shoes. My partner wearing a pair of jeans and socks.

I reached for his buckle and he threw his head back and groaned "Bella, Please. Before...I" I quickly got rid of his jeans and he was standing there in his black boxers, I rubbed him through the material and gasped. He Was BIG!

Edward grinned and kissed my neck "Can I Bella?" He asked before reaching around and unclasping my bra. My breasts fell free and Edward dropped to his knees and put one of my nipples in his mouth. I Moaned and pulled on his hair, pulling him closer, his hand fondling the other one.

I pushed him back and undid my shoes, I stepped out of them and sat on my desk "Take me before I burst Edward. Please" I said and he pulled at my panties and ran his index finger up and down my slit

"God, Bella. Your so wet." He pushed his finger inside of me and I thrashed around, knocking paper on the ground.

"Only for you, oh God Edward." I moaned and grabbed his hair and pulled his face to mine. He moaned into my mouth and stopped finger-fucking me. I whimpered when he pulled his finger out.

I watched him as he took off his boxers, he grinned at me when my mouth dropped open. He wasn't Big He was HUGE!

I grabbed his erection and pumped it a few times before licking the tip, Edward pushed my head away "No, Inside" He breathed and lined his erection with my opening. Edward pushed in slowly and stopped, I moaned loudly and he shushed me with his lips. As soon as he was fully inside of me Edward started thrusting, my head was thrown back in pure bliss.

"Faster" I moaned into his mouth and he obliged, thrusting into me faster. His left hand touched my Clit and I was a goner. I climaxed and I felt my walls clench around his massive cock, I felt him release into me.

–

–

–

"Oh, My" I said pushing my top back on "That was..."

"...Amazing" Edward finished my sentence for me, I laughed as he tried to get his jeans back on, he was hopping everywhere "Shut up Bella."

"Nope" I stuck my tongue out at him and he pouted before doing up his buckle

–

–

**A/N – Okay reviews and no hating**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – I think...

**A/N – I nearly died from laughter, you guys do like a lemon don't you. I only had one person reading this until I put in a lemon and now I have like 15 people so YAY.**

**I didn't expect Bella and Edward to get it on so quickly either but I just wrote it =]**

**IF YOU ARE 16 YEARS OLD OR UNDER PLEASE GO AND READ MY OTHER STORY **

**Disclaimer – SM owns anything to do with twilight ©**

–

–

–

I couldn't believe what we had just done in our office. I felt ashamed of myself and I was on the verge of tears, Edward kept looking over at me to see if I was ok, I said I was but really I wasn't ok. I needed to get away from him.

"I... Toilet" I said getting up and reaching for the door knob

"Bella" Edward called out and touched my arm "Are you ok?" He asked touching my chin now. He was getting far to close to me. I shook my head and exited the office.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom and went in one of the stalls. I locked it and leaned against the door and slowly I slid down it until my arse hit the cold, tiled floor, Tears started streaming down my face. I had been so stupid, so irresponsible and I felt like a teenager again. I knew Edward would probably be getting somewhat worried now so I stood up and braced my self over one of the sinks and looked in the mirror.

I didn't see myself as a 25 year old women who owns one of the most productive and richest companies in the whole world, I saw myself back when I was 15 and stupidly in love with someone. The mistakes I made were written over my face.

I quickly splashed cold water over my face and I peered back in the mirror and it was me again. I sighed in relief and dried my face with a towel and walked out of the bathroom.

I saw that Alice was back but Jasper wasn't.

"Alice" I knelt down beside her "You alright now"

Alice turned and smiled "Yeah, just y'know girl pains. I feel fine now... Where's Jasper?" she asked

"Well, Edward sent him to see if you were okay. I'll go tell him that he hasn't returned with you"I said getting off the floor.

"Okay, remember 7 o'clock on the dot" Alice narrowed her eyes at me

"Yes I'll write it on my arm. Oh before I go, any messages or well anything for me?" I smiled at her and she shook her head

"Nope." Alice said turning back to her computer.

–

–

–

I took a deep breath before re-entering my office. I turned the door knob and slowly opened the door, I was amazed to see Edward standing my the window. I thought he would be working or something. I crept in and stood behind him "Alice is back. But no Jasper?" I informed him and I saw him jump a little.

"Fucking hell. That scared me." Edward wiped his face with his hand and turned around to me "Bella, I've been reckless and stupid. Is there anyway you were on the pill because I didn't have a condom." Edward turned away from me looking back out the window.

A sob escaped my throat and Edward turn to look at me, I knew I was tearing up "Bella, Oh God I am so sorry" he pulled me into a hug

"No, no. Edward" I pushed out of the hug "I can't have kids."

"What, never?" He asked, his eyes showing slightly more than sorrow "Why?"

"I was pregnant when I was 17. I didn't know what to do so I kept the child, I hid it beneath huge clothing and not going out as much but before I reached 26 weeks I lost it, I lost my baby. I went to the doctors and he said that I can't ever carry a baby in my womb. So he advised me to get sterilised." I explained, Edward looked at me with such sorrow, such sadness

"Oh, Bella" He hugged me "I'm sorry"

"Why?" I asked, for some reason I was relaxing into his hug. Leaning my head on his chest

"For asking, this is a touchy subject for you." Edward kissed the top of my Head.

_**Knock knock knock**_

We pulled away from the hug and Edward whispered in my ear "Sit" so I did, I sat down at my desk and clicked on a few tabs so it looked like I was working.

Edward nodded at me and opened the door, Alice was standing there with a bunch of papers. I groaned and Edward laughed

"I don't know why your laughing Edward" Alice said "These came for you." Alice gave Edward the papers before skipping over to me. I bit my lip to stop me from laughing.

"You look pale Bellsie, What's wrong?" Alice asked

"Nothing, just discussed a touchy subject with Edward...." I said looking over at him working with his glasses on.

"Ok, Anything else?" Alice said walking back towards the door.

"Yes, err Alice can you get my dad on the phone in 10 minuets please?" Edward asked and Alice nodded at him before she left.

–

–

"Fucking hell. How many emails now?" Edward yelled at the computer screen and I laughed and stood by him, I pointed to my desk

"You need to get these done." I pointed at the stack of papers Alice had brought in earlier "Here, use my desk. I'll sort out your company emails."

Edward sighed "Thanks you" He leaned in for a kiss but then obviously remembered that were Partners in work That's IT "Bella. Again thank you"

He sat at my desk and quickly got back on to work. I clicked an email that was from Jasper

**From : Jazz**

**To : Edward Cullen**

**Hey, Edward. I got a date for you tonight, well I'm not sure who it is but Alice is bringing her along at 8 to 'The ranch house' **

**See you there Ed.**

I hit my head with the palm of my hand. I was going on a date with Edward.

Edward looked at the papers as if it were written in another language "You okay?" I asked

"No, Bella. Okay can I see a draft of a letter?" He begged and I laughed and walked back over to my desk and brought up a template that I use for all my letters.

"Here, I'll send it to your Email so you can use it at your desk to." I laughed

I clicked open another email

**From : Carlisle Cullen**

**To : Edward Cullen**

**Edward, I expect your first day at work was okay. Your mother wants to speak with you later oh and say hello to Isabella for me.**

I blushed Carlisle said hi to me. I sighed and laughed "These are all your personal ones. Sorry" I apologized

"Don't be. There's nothing on there that I can be ashamed at" Edward said.

–

– **After work 7 O'clock**

–

Alice had come on the dot. If not a minuet early.

She had a red dress on and 'Fuck Me' heals, her hair was the same though. She had brought me a navy blue dress and 'Fuck me' Heals. She curled my hair before putting it in a loose bun. I couldn't believe she made me look stunning in only 30 minuets.

Alice had insisted that she drove to 'the ranch house' in her Audi.

–

"Hi Jasper." Alice smiled and kissed his cheek before returning to my side

"Hi Alice, Who's your friend?" He asked and I blushed.

"Bella, Who's your friend?" Alice asked and Jasper's eye's widened

"Oh Fuck. Edward. Oi Ed. Here!" Jasper Yelled and I saw Edward in casual clothes. He looked edible and fuckable, my cheeks were stained red

"Oh, Hi Alice. Bella?" Edward asked

"Hi" I squeaked

–

**A/N - =] Next update is the 'Double date'**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – I Can't Help But Want You More

**A/N – Hi Guys! **

**Hope you all are fine, so here's the next chapter**

**IF YOU ARE 16/18 OR UNDER GO AND READ MY OTHER STORY**

****WARNING EXPICIT SEX SCENE****

**disclaimer- ****SM Owns all of the twilight saga**

–

–

"Hi" I squeaked and looked down at my shoes.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other, I knew they were worried because they just set their boss's up on a date a day after they met. Edward smiled at me and winked and mouthed 'Play along Bella'

I nodded and smiled back at Edward.

"Does anyone want a drink" Edward asked and Jasper glanced away from Alice

"I'll have a pint, and Alice wants a G and T" Jasper said, he turned to Alice "Do you want to dance?"

"Yes, Bella get a table for four. I'll see you in a bit." Alice said running off behind Jasper, Jasper turned around and grabbed her hand and they started dancing on the dance floor.

Edward grinned at me "And what would this beautiful young lady like?" He flirted

"Well, since we have work tomorrow. I'll have a glass of white wine." I blushed and Edward chuckled

"Okay, go get us a table." He said walking off to the bar.

I wandered around for a while until I found the perfect table, it was a round table with a round sofa for chairs. It wasn't the normal type of table you would pick for a date but I'm not a normal girl. I sat down and a man sat down next to me, he was around 6 foot and his hair was kind of shaggy and he looked at me weirdly.

"You here alone?" The man asked cocking his head to the side, flashing me a huge smile

I shook my head "No, I'm here on a date. He went to get the drinks" I smiled at the man, for some reason I felt comfortable around the stranger.

"Oh okay. Well I'm Jacob, and I wasn't hitting on you just to be clear. It looked like you needed to talk or be with someone. I'm sorry for bothering you, have fun tonight." Jacob said getting up off the chair

"Wait Jacob, you seem like a cool friend. Here" I scribbled my number down on a piece of napkin "Call me and maybe we can become friends" I smiled and Jacob nodded and disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor. I rubbed my arm nervously when I saw Edward walk towards me, I felt myself falling for him. I kept reminding myself that he was my business partner, that's it.

"Hey, cool seats" Edward said sitting next to me "The waiter will bring us our drinks in a moment so... who was that man you were talking to?" He said narrowing his eyes at me, I smiled slightly because he looked jealous.

"Oh, he came to say hi. I think he thought I had come alone." I laughed tapping the table

"Bella?" He said touching my cheek "I... I mean...It's just. Never mind" Edward sighed looking away from me

"No, now I want to know. Tell me. I promise I won't laugh" I crossed my fingers and pouted

Edward glared at me before he gave in "There's something about you. Something that my body and mind is drawn to."

I blushed deep red "Oh" wow I hadn't expected that

Edward smiled at me "Drinks are here... and Jasper and Alice are giggling their way to us."

The waiter smiled at me and placed our drinks on the table, he had blonde hair and brownish eyebrows. It was obvious that he had bleached his hair I had to bite my lip to stop me from laughing. "Just shout James and I'll get you anything you need"

The hairs on my back stood up and Edward moved closer to me, his lips touched my ear and I moaned internally "Stay with me. He seems like a arsehole." Edward whispered his small warning in my ear.

"Hi Edward, Hey Bells" Alice said sliding in, sitting on the other side of me. Then Jasper sat on the end next to Alice

"So, who messed up?" Edward asked Alice and Jasper

"Messed up what?" Jasper said, grinning slightly

"Dancing.... I guess Jasper" Edward laughed and Jasper blushed. Edward jumped in his chair and yelped.

"Bella" Edward whined "Jasper kicked me"

I looked at Alice before we both started laughing. Men, So childish at times.

–

–

We drunk our drinks and Alice had dragged me to the bathroom to 'powder our noses' yeah right, all she wanted to do is talk about Jasper. When we entered the girls bathroom, it looked like no one was in there, Alice stared at the mirror before she turned to me.

"Is there something going on between you and Edward?" She asked.

'Dam' I screamed internally "No" I lied "Well, he is my business partner" I shrugged but I knew my blush would betray me, funnily enough Alice let it drop.

"Do you like Jasper? I mean as a Best friend- in law" She squealed

"Best friend – In law? I guess so, he seems like a good man" I smiled at Alice and she hugged me tightly.

"I know" She whispered in my ear

"You know. What?" I said, my voice going higher than usual

"You and Edward. It's just the way he looks at you and you look at him. I wont tell anyone. So..... Details" Alice clapped her hands

"Alice. Drop it. I beg you, if we're still like this in a week I'll tell you. Deal?" I asked

"Okay" She sulked and held out her pinky and wrapped it round mine "Deal"

"Good. Lets get back." I said holding the door open for Alice to walk through before I let it swing shut.

Jacob was in front of me and I tapped his shoulder and waved "hey" I yelled over the music

"Oh, hi. What's up?" He yelled back

"I forgot you didn't get my name... It's Isabella Swan" I said and his jaw dropped, I quickly walked away from him and back to where Edward and Jasper sat.

–

–

Edward glared at me, he tensed up when I sat near him. I looked up at him in confusion and all he did was look back. I was totally confused, what had I done to fun loving Edward.

"Alice, do you want to dance again?" Jasper asked Alice tapping her shoulder lightly, Alice grabbed his hand and ran to the dance floor. I sighed and ran my fingers though my hair, I went to get up but Edward's hand stopped me. I glanced back and Edward still had the look on his face. To be honest I was now frightened of him. "Bella." he breathed letting his hand fall, he stared at his lap and breathed heavily.

I knew I should have moved away from him as soon as I could but I couldn't leave him there like that. "Edward" I touched his shoulder and he relaxed slightly "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Jasper, knows." Edward said "He knows that I want you in every sense, I need you to say something Bella. I'm sorry" His hand touched my cheek and my body didn't react, it was still frozen in it's place. "Bella, I mean it. There's something about you, all of you that my mind and body wants. Your smell is intoxicating to me, it's hard to concentrate. The way you pout when you don't get your own way. The way your eye's show every emotion in your heart, but mostly the beautiful blush that creeps up on your cheeks every time someone gives you a compliment." Edward said in quite a rush.

_Bella, Breathe! In, out, In, out!_

I smiled slightly and Edward sighed "Bella, your ok?" He asked, his hands cupping my hands in his

I nodded "I'm fine"

Edward grinned but was suddenly incredibly nervous "I mean it. I want to give it a try, y'know a relationship with you, if you want to that is?"

"What about the company?" I blurted out before thinking

"If it ended badly, I would give you back my half of the company" He said surely.

"If it ends up good..." I started

"Then I would marry you" Edward leant in and I leant back, away from him.

"I haven't answered yet..." I told him and Edward chuckled and waited while I thought.

It could be great or it could be a disaster. I want him, I need him. I debated with myself for a while before coming with the conclusion I had at the beginning of my debate.

"Edward, I wanna try. But if it does go wrong, we can still be friends, partners" I said nodding to my self. Edward smiled and nodded back at me.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked

"No."

"Wait What?" He said, shouting slightly.

"You can kiss me when..." I stood up and mouthed to Edward 'wait' and he winked at me

–

–

I wandered into the dance floor and found Alice and Jasper "I don't feel great Alice. I'm going home. I can get a Taxi." I said over the music

"I'm sure Edward would drive you home" Jasper yelled and Alice nodded at me.

I walked back out of the dance floor and pulled Edward off of the seat by his hand, we walked past James our waiter and the way her glared at me had made me shiver like before.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked taking off his dress shirt to reveal a black wife beater, he made me his shirt. I smiled up at him

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and Edward laughed

"The pleasures all mine" Edward said walking into the car park. We stopped in front of a Volvo, he opened the passenger door and helped me in the car before shutting the door and getting in the drivers seat. I turned on the radio and the air conditioning to warm.

"A Volvo?" I asked, breaking the silence

"Yeah, the safest cars around. This old thing is my favourite car." he said "Yours?"

"Mine?" I replied

"House?" He asked again and I shook my head.

I touched his thigh and he jumped in the chair, I reached up to his ear and whispered "Your house" I let my tongue touch his ear and he moaned loudly, His face blushed slightly and a small but profound bulge started to appear in his trousers. I let my hand move down his leg to his knee but then back up to the starting of his leg, Edward moaned again and pushed a bit faster on the accelerator. I smiled to myself, before resting my hand over the bulge. "So... Edward, is this one of your fantasies?" I asked

"What... What.. Is?"He stuttered

"Being given a blow job while driving your car?" I asked batting my eyes at him

"Fuck Yes." He answered, gripping the steering wheel tighter than was recommended.

"I have conditions. One, you don't stop the car. And Two, Is that you come down my throat! Got that?" I asked rubbing him through the fabric.

He moved the chair back so I could fit inbetween his legs, Edward's breathing was now heavier than before. I kept on rubbing him through the fabric until his legs trembled.

"Bella. Please?" He moaned and asked

"Ok" I said, unzipping his flies. I wasn't surprised that he went commando. He was very aroused because the precum on the top of his member had gone half way down his shaft. I licked the precum off of it and smiled up and Edward who was swearing quietly to himself. I blew on the top before taking him as far as I could down my throat, Edward Moaned again and one of his hands guided me up and down his shaft. I moaned around his shaft and Edward groaned "Bella, oh fuck yes" He hissed. I ran my teeth lightly up his member and he tensed up before exploding in my mouth. I drank down all he had to give.

I smiled innocently up and him, he looked down and groaned again "Bella, Come on. Sit here before your knee's get sore"

As soon as he said that my heart swelled with Love for this man.

I sat back in the passenger seat. "Oh, sorry if there's a wet patch" I blushed

"Where?" Edward said looking around on the floor

I took his hand and put it under my dress and on my panties which we literally soaking wet. I moaned at the touch and grinded against his hand "Looks like someone needs assistance." He chuckled moving his fingers inside the strip of material concealing my need and want for him.

"Yes. Need" I panted as squeaked as his fingers slipped inside of me

"Oh, God, you're so wet" Edward moaned pumping his fingers in and out of me, his thumb rubbing circles on my clit. I was aroused to the full, I knew it would be long so I watched Edwards face, while he made me feel like this. I came then, Hard around his fingers. I screamed in the car.

It took me a while before I noticed that we had stopped at a house. I tapped his shoulder "Yours?" I asked still breathing heavily

"Yeah, this is my home." He said "Do you want to walk, well can you walk after that?"

"No. My legs are still numb. Carry me Edward" I pouted and he picked me up, I kissed his neck and Edward sighed and fumbled for his key before the door opened on it's own.

"Dad" Edward yelled.

**A/N - =] 20 reviews and i'll update!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N –**** Hello Twilight people :) **

**Right Edward's going to be a bit weird this chapter....**

–

**Disclaimer – I don't Own Twilight ©**

_Previous chapter......_

–

"_No, My leg's are still numb. Carry me Edward" I pouted and he picked me up, I kissed his neck and he sighed and fumbled in his pocket for his keys before the door opened on it's own._

"_Dad!" Edward yelled._

–

–

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" Edward said, putting me on my feet. Carlisle sighed and moved out of the door way to let his son pass. Edward ran his fingers through his hair and shoved past his father, Carlisle then turned to me with a confused expression before shaking his head and going into Edward's house.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Talk to me!" Carlisle yelled at Edward "I left messages, I sent emails. Jesus. I even sent Rosalie to talk to you. None of that worked so I came here and found you with a women in your arms."

I Closed the door quietly and stayed by it. I didn't want to interrupt anything.

"No, Carlisle. I'm Edward Anthony Masen." Edward stated "After living these lies all my life, I finally found out that I'm not even a part of your family. I should have known, you only had baby picture of Rose not even one of me. I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier that I was adopted."

I bit my lip in a desperate attempted to stay quiet, My heart dropped when I saw Edward's puffy eyes staring at Carlisle broken face.

"Son..." Carlisle started "No matter! who ever your biological parents are they gave you to Esme, she took you in, feed you, clothed you. Gave you a home and a family" Carlisle sighed "We love you like your are own Edward"

Edward closed his eye's and then opened them "Carlisle, I can't talk right now. Please leave" Edward's voice broke on the last word. Carlisle turned to me and smiled at me, opened the door then turned to Edward before he closed the door "Please just call."

–

Edward dropped to the floor and hid his face from me, his shoulder shaking. I knelt down beside his and hugged his shoulders, he glanced at me and gave me the fakest smile ever. "I'm so sorry Bella, you shouldn't have seen that" He said, his voice gravely and full of sadness

"Edward, do you want me to leave or?...." I asked, rubbing small circles on his back

"Bella, please stay. I need you here, I need someone who I can trust" Edward mumbled

"Okay, let's get you up." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up on to his feet. He stumbled slightly before falling on to the sofa, I left him and wondered around his huge house looking for the kitchen, I found two bathrooms and another living room before falling into the kitchen. I rummaged through his fridge but found nothing but some Mac and Cheese, I knew that it was comfort food so I put it in the microwave and put the timer on for 5 minuets.

I went back to Edward and found him staring at the door, a glassy expression on his broken face.

"Edward" I touched his shoulder "I put in some Mac and Cheese in the Microwave for you to eat. Just stay here and keep awake"

His eye's moved to look at me and he nodded slightly.

I ran back to the kitchen and lent on one of the counters and breathed heavily

_I did not want to be here_

I quickly put my hair up tightly, I bit my lip and set out a bowl of Mac and Cheese and walked careful back to the broken man sitting on the sofa. As I walked in the room his eye's shoot up and met mine, he smiled ever-so slightly at me. He opened his mouth to speak but he closed it again.

"Here, you go Edward" I put the tray on his lap and he mouthed 'Thank you Bella'

"It's nothing Edward, really. I'm going to get out of this dress, I'll find something to wear if that's okay?" I asked and Edward nodded. He pointed up so I knew I should go up stairs, then he pointed left and held up two fingers. "So, upstairs. Second room on the left?"

Edward nodded and went back to eating.

I kissed his cheek and Edward blushed, I quickly ran upstairs and into the second room on the left. It was Edward's bedroom, you could tell because it suited Edward. His clothes in the wardrobe stood out because he didn't shut the door to it, I walked in to his wardrobe and gasped. There was designer clothes, and then at the back there was a long white t-shirt. I grabbed it and quickly changed from this tight little outfit and into the baggy comfortable shirt.

I didn't want Edward to be alone because I know what it's like to think your someone your not. My 'Mother' Jane Swan wasn't my real mother, my real mother was 17 when she had me. She and my father had an affair and I was the out come of that. I never met her but I've I seen pictures and I know her name, Renee. But not her last name.

–

Edward was smiling at me when I wandered back through the door "Hey"

"Hi, how you feeling?" I asked sitting next to him, moving the tray on the floor

"Better, I guess..." He said hugging me to his chest

"Edward, if you need to talk I'm here. I've been through something like this before." I smiled and Edward kissed my lip

"Bella, you can not possibly know the feeling that I have inside me right now. To think my real Mother is out there, not knowing her, not knowing if she's okay. It hurts Bella, it hurts here" He put his fist to chest "They lied to me for all of my life. Well since they got me" his voice dropped to below a whisper "I don't know what I'd do if you wasn't here to help me through this."

"Edward, Don't say things like that." I gasped

All emotions disappeared from his face "But it's true" The glassy look repapered in his face "I have enough money to hire someone to kill me..."

"Edward" I slapped his face. "Piss off." I slapped him again.

His hands grabbed my wrists "Bella. Stop" I shook his hands off of me and ran off into his house, I sat on the counter of the kitchen. Tears streamed down my face uncontrollably.

"Bella, where are you?" I heard Edward yell into the house "Bella, Bella! Please I'm sorry for saying things like that, please say your here. That you haven't left me too"

I immediately felt sorry for him "I'm here" I whispered "Edward"

I heard him shout even louder "Bella. Bella"

"I'm here" I shouted back, I knew if I didn't say something he could do himself serious damage

I heard him run towards the kitchen "You didn't leave"

"Edward. You arsehole, you can't say things like that and expect your girlfriend not to fucking react like a crazy high chick. I mean Edward" I yelled at him "Edward."

"I'm sorry Bella, I've just been through a lot these past weeks. You know with finding out about my so-called parents. Then starting a new job and finding the most perfect women to spend my life with." He said blushing like a teenager "It's been a long day. Have you eaten?" He asked

I shook my head

"Okay, give me a sec. I have something in here somewhere" Edward said opening the cupboards and closing them "Ahh" He said pulling out some canned fruit "Sorry Isabella, I've just moved"

"It's fine." I said grabbing the tin out of his hand and opened it up with a knife, I pulled out a fork and poked around picking up a piece of pineapple and popping it my mouth "Yum"

He raised an eyebrow "Really?"  
"Yup, yummy" I said finishing the tin. I chucked it in the bin and pecked Edward's cheek

"Bella what are you doing in that old shirt?" Edward asked taking my hand before picking me up and taking me upstairs again, we entered his room and Edward took of his shirt and passed it to me "You can wear this if you like... I think it'll suit you"

I took the shirt and nodded at him "Turn around then" I whined

"Bella, I've seen you naked before" Edward pouted "But if that's what you want" Edward turned around and held his hands over his eyes

I quickly took off the old white, tattered t-shirt and put on Edward's one "Okay, you can look"

Edward turned around and smiled at me "You look stunning in my shirt Bella. I don't know if you want to stay with me in my room or go next door into the guest room.?" He asked

"I'll stay, to be honest I want you by my side right now but I need to get back to my house before 7 okay" I said

"Okay, lemme take of my trousers and put some boxers on and I'll be right with you baby" Edward chuckled, I froze in place he called me 'baby'

Edward grinned when he came out of his closet in his boxers and kissed my lips softly and pulled me onto his bed with him. We spooned each other, Edward's head rested in the crook of my neck and as he breathed he warmed up my shoulder. "Goodnight Edward" I said into the darkness

"Night baby" Edward kissed my neck.

–

–

–

**A/N – This Chapter was too hard to write :( **

**I wont be updating for a while, you know school work, moving places .e.c.t.**

**Love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Truth's and working

**A/n – **

**Just to clear thing's up Bella's 25. Edward's 24 (yes Bella's bagged herself a toy boy!)**

**Remember Review!**

**nothing much to say otherwise**

**__****DISCLAIMER - I do not own the Twilight saga (c) SM Does, all i own is the story line**

–

BPOV

–

I awoke to see Edward's piercing green eye's staring at me, I smiled slightly and Edward returned my small smile with a huge grin. He lent in and caught my lips in his, he nibbled on my bottom lip as his hands searched my body. His left hand found my right breast and he circled my nipple through his old shirt, I giggled and pulled away.

"What's the time?" I asked sitting up straight on the bed.

"It's 4, come back and get some more sleep" Edward replied smiling at me.

I nuzzled my head on his neck and shoulder and got comfortable "Need...6 k?" I mumbled

"Of course my Bella, at 6 I will wake your beautiful self up and drop you back at your place" Edward said brushing my hair away from my face.

I felt my mouth turn up in a smile as I thought _He seems better, much calmer. Much more Edward like_

–

–

_Beep Beep Beep_

I rolled over and hit Edward's chest with my face, Edward grunted and helped me get out of this position. I smiled to myself and kissed his cheek "Thank you for waking me up handsome"

Edward ran his hand through his bed hair "Don't thank me, thank the alarm clock." he ran a finger down my face

"But you set it"

"Oh then I deserve your thank you" Edward winked and I felt heat rush between my legs, I glanced back at the clock, we could actually fuck in the shower... Hmm

"Bella?" Edward tapped my leg "I said do you want any coffee?"

"No. I mean yeah later right now I want a certain man to accompany me in the shower" I said in the most alluring voice I could do, just before I went in the bathroom I turned to Edward "Coming then big boy?" I blushed at what I had just said I thought Edward would jump at the chance to wash me, I thought he would run towards the bathroom and pin me to the wall. But I was wrong. Edward caught me and cupped my face.

"I want to do things right Isabella, so far we've done everything backwards... I'll cook some breakfast for you." Edward placed his lips to the corner of my eye "Just come downstairs whenever and breakfast will be ready" He smiled at me and I nodded

"Oh, okay. Do you have any clothes that would fit me?" I asked and Edward chuckled softly

"My sister Rose left some clothes here last time, I'll go get them." and with that Edward had disappeared out of the room.

I grabbed a towel off it's stand put it near the shower. I stepped in the shower and turned it on, it was set to medium which was slightly too hot for me so I turned the heat down. I quickly washed my hair and body in what I thought was Edward's shampoo and washing gel, I giggled to myself

_I would smell like him... _

I turned off the shower and stepped out the shower, I wrapped my body and hair in a towel. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw my emotions being reflected, I was so happy. And it was all Edwards fault.

Edward left a summer dress on his bed and a pair of shoe's. I quickly put on my bra and slipped on the summer dress which was slightly too big for me but the shoe's were a perfect fit, I ran a hairbrush through my damp hair before setting off to find Edward in his huge house.

"Marco?" I yelled

"Polo" Edward yelled back, I could tell he was on the right side of the house downstairs.

I ran downstairs and shouted again "Marco?"

I heard Edward's deep chuckle "Polo." He yelled back before saying "Bella kitchen"

"Oh" I said going through the rooms before I was met by the smell of French toast. I licked my lip in anticipation

"Hey" Edward kissed my hair "The clothes fit okay?"

I nodded "Shoe's perfect, the dress is slightly big but okay." I blushed and kissed Edward's cheek

"Mmm, what was that for now?" He cocked an eyebrow

"It was a thank you for cooking. Now anything I can do?" I asked, trying to be helpful but Edward shook his head.

"Nope, why don't you take a look around the place. Breakfast in 10 minuets, and Bella I'll meet you in here" Edward said

"Okay" I smiled at him and wandered around his beautiful house. "He must of worked very hard to get where he is today" I mumbled to myself, there was a painting above the sofa in what looked like the living room. I stared at it for a while.

Their was a man, a women, a small boy and a baby girl... _oh, oh now I get it_

It was Edward's family, there was Carlisle hugging his wife and his wife was holding a small baby girl in her arms. The small boy was standing next to Carlisle's wife, I smiled at the painting. They all looked happy.

I glanced at all the photo's, there was lot's of Edward and his sister growing up. _They must be very close _

–

–

I had just enough time to look at one more room, I opened the door and glanced inside. What was inside this room made me gasp, there was a grand piano in their and a guitar. Full of mirror's, it was all intimidating to me. I could never play anything except the recorder and I hated watching myself do anything...

I walked in slowly, dragging my feet behind me and tapped the lowest key on the piano, I smiled when I heard Edward's voice "Bella, Breakfast!"

I quickly ran through the rooms to the kitchen and was met by a very happy, very pleased Edward. He held two plates each with a slice of French toast on, I smiled and took a plate from his hands "Do you wanna eat on the sofa?" He asked

"Oh, okay" I said following him

I sat crossed-legged on the sofa and started to eat, Edward blushed and smiled at his food. "Bella... did you find anything interesting?" Edward asked putting a piece of French toast in his mouth.

I nodded "I saw millions of pictures of you and Rose... it is Rose right?"

"well, It's Rosalie but she prefers Rose, she's 6 years younger than me. She visits a lot, so maybe you could meet her sometime" Edward said clearing his plate, my mouth dropped and my eye's widened

"You can Eat!" I said laughing

"Shh, I was hungry." Edward's warm hand touched my cheek and he pulled me in for a kiss but then he breathed out and pulled back and murmured something under his breath.

My face turned bright red as I finished the last of my breakfast, I took Edward's plate off his lap and placed it on the floor on top off mine. I sighed and stretched out.

"Why won't you kiss me?" I asked, hiding my face from his stare.

"Oh... My Beautiful Bella, there's nothing more I want then to feel your red lips meshing with mine but I want to do things right with you. I don't want to scare you" His fingers traced my smile that appeared on my face "I want to take things slow, I want to know every small detail about this goddess sitting next to me, I want to know your likes and dislikes, your fears, your family before we push on deeper into the relationship"

I sighed as Edward pulled me in for a hug, he placed me on his lap so I was straddling him, Edward let out a small moan as I moved to get comfortable. I decided to not say anything about the hard thing poking me in my arse.

"Although my head wants to know everything about you, my lower half... just wants you" Edward chuckled in my ear making me shiver and relax even further into his touch. I traced his features with my small finger, I kissed each of his eyelids before jumping off of him and skipping outside. "Bella?" Edward said confused, I peaked through the window and motioned Edward to come out side.

Edward smiled and got up and stretched himself before running outside and catching me in a hug. The sun was shining and the birds were tweeting and me and Edward were playing in his front porch, I felt like we were in a really cheesy movie. I smiled and sat on the bonnet of his car. "Come on. I got to go!" I pouted and batted my eyes at him

Edward nodded and ran over to me and opened the passenger door for me to slide in, I kissed his chin "Such a gentleman"

Edward joined me moment's later in his car, I didn't notice that he had got dressed. He must of done it while I was in the shower earlier, Edward smiled at me and raised his eyebrows "See something you like My Bella?" He teased, my heart speed up when he said 'My Bella'

I blushed and nodded "Yup"

I saw Edward loosen the top button of his shirt to reveal some of his sculpted chest. He put his free hand out for me to take, I held his hand in mine while he drove. I traced his palm and the top of his hand, then something inside me clicked. I gasped quietly and smiled up at Edward

_I was falling for him, Fast AND hard. _

"Okay, where's Bella's pad then?" He asked

"Err, 65 homlin tower's. It's not big, it's a two bedroom apartment."

"Okay, we'll be there in 5 minuet's. My sister's boyfriend lives in that tower I think." Edward said pulling into the front of my building, Edward quickly got out of his chair and opened my door to help me out.

"Thank you" I blushed holding his hand, we walked into the building when I heard someone take a photograph of us holding hands. I gasped and turned to the photographer, Edward pulled on my hand and bent down to my ear.

"Just look forward, they want a story."

"I know..." I winced "this always happens on Tuesday's"

–

–

"Emmett!" Edward yelled at the tall, huge bear type man standing near my door "hey Em"

"Edward, hey man. Rose with ya?" The man named Emmett asked

Edward shook his head "Nope" He answered quickly; obviously still quite angry with his family, I rubbed the small of his back with my hand hoping it would calm him down slightly

"Who's this pretty one" Emmett said, smiling at me

"This is my girlfriend, Bella." Edward introduced me "She lives there"

"Cool, we're gonna have to hang out more Bella." Emmett waved and walked off and opened his apartment door. I smiled, he lived next door to me. _Thing around here are either going to get interesting or immensely horrible living here_

I fumbled in my bag for my keys, when I found them I opened my door. "I'm going to change." I waved at Edward before entering my room "Have a look around"

I quickly got out of Rose's clothes and changed into a LBD (little black dress) that wasn't so little, it actually went down to above my knee, and my black pumps. I tied my hair up with a black hair band before skipping out my room.

Edward was looking at the pictures on my window seal. "Hey" I said touching his shoulder, I glanced at my clock it was 7:30, we had half an hour before Harold took me to work.

"You look sad here" Edward pointed to the picture

"I was" I sighed "I was 17, in Love... then I found out I was pregnant. This was taken a month after I lost the child" I touched my stomach "My parents didn't know, they though I was just being a depressive teenager. Hours after that picture was taken I took an overdose" I felt a few tears fall from my face "I wanted to die, I remember waking up in hospital with my mother sat next to me. She hadn't left my side in seventeen day's, she looked broken. She demanded to know why I was doing this to myself"

"Oh" Edward said embracing me in a hug

"Your the only person I've told except Alice" I cried into his shoulder "I told mum everything from loving Aro, to losing our child. Then losing my chance of having kids. Then She understood why I wanted to end my young life before it's time, she was the one there for me after Alice. As soon as Aro found out I was pregnant he dumped me and moved to Italy with his dad, I haven't heard from him since. My Mum and Alice were the only people I had. I had therapy. And I started to live my life again when I was 20, that's when Charlie gave me a job." I smiled

"Bella" Edward said "I'm here for you, if you need to talk I'm here. Anytime"

"I know" I hugged Edward closer before letting go "so do you wanna watch TV? I have scrubs on record?"

"Hmm... Tempting, but we have to go in a while" Edward said pulling me on the sofa

"Edward..." I started "Tell me about your sister?"

Edward's eye's fell slightly as I asked the question, "Er, what do you want to know?" He replied

"Anything?"

"Well, she's 6 years younger that me but she looks 21. She's a song writer, she writes songs for people to sing... She's really good. I just wish that Carlisle would stop threatening me with her, he knows she's the only thing right now keeping me attached to him." Edward sighed "My name was her first word and she use to play the piano with me when she was 4. I'm happy that she's found Emmett he's a nice fella" He ran his hand through his hair "Anything else?"

"Well... Tell me more about her, I wanna know her a bit before I meet her" I asked tentatively

"Ok, well I was around 6 when my mother brought home this small bundle, as soon as I saw her I felt a need to protect her. Apparently she was small but she looked perfect, but to me she looked so much more like them than I did. That's when I started having doubts about them but I carried on like I didn't notice but it was always there y'know" Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Rosalie took an interest in the music I played when she was about 3, she would cry until I let her have ago on my piano. She was a natural, I wrote a lullaby for her when she was 5 and by 6 she could play it flawlessly. By age 10 she knew how to play most of what I knew how to. This'll make you laugh.." Edward chuckled at me " I brought my first girlfriend home when I was 17, I introduced her to Irina and my little sister got pissed. She yelled at me for bringing that 'Slut' home and that I was hers. I'm glad she grew out of that by 13 otherwise I would have been worried." I smiled and touched Edward's cheek with the tips of my finger

"She sound's so much like Alice, I bet they would get on like a house on fire. Alice hated anyone dating her elder brother Mitchell when she was younger." I sighed "I never had the pleasure of a sibling" I felt a tear run down my face

Edward lifted my face to his and kissed away the tear "You don't know how much you mean to me, you've brought out the good in me"

"You mean so much" I replied resting my head on his shoulder before there was a knock on the door, Edward turned to me and cocked an eyebrow at me in confusion "Must be Harold. My driver!" I tutted as I opened the door to a very formal looking Harold "Hey Harold, do you mind if Edward comes with us today?" I asked

"Of course Miss Swan." Harold looked at Edward "Mr Cullen"

Edward smiled "It's Mr Masen"

"Sorry... Mr Masen, All set miss Swan. I hear today the roads are clearer so I should be able to get you in, in 15" Harold said and I nodded

"Yes, we're ready" I smiled and Edward placed my hand in his, walking down my hall we were met by a very confused Emmett.

"Edward! Help a man out here, couldn't gimmie a lift to Rose's?" Emmett asked

"Here" Edward chucked his keys at Emmett "If there is one scratch on it, you're dead meat .Deal?"

"Deal. Thanks Edward" Emmett said running down the stairwell.

–

–

–

Edward and I sat in the back of my limo, just making small talk to each other. I crossed my finger's that there would be no paparazzi, it's Tuesday and we have some very important business contacts visiting

Edward kissed my cheek and opened the door, Harold turned and said "Same time Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I'll see you later Harold." I smiled at him before I was greeted by Edward's warm hand .

Much to my dismay there was paparazzi waiting at the front of my building.

I heard camera's click and men shouting at us to answer a question. Just before we got to the doors one man shouted out "Oi, Isabella. Are you two going out?"

Edward turned to me and pushed me inside before walking up to the man. I didn't hear what Edward told the man but I was dying to know. I grabbed Edward's arm as he entered the building, I jumped up and down "What did you tell them?"

"My, my what an impatient one. Your going to have to wait until tomorrow's tabloid to find out" Edward tapped my nose

"Edward!" I yelled and I saw everyone turned to face us "Tell Me!" I decided to make a scene, hoping it would break him

"Nope!" Edward smiled at me

"Edward Masen. You arse!" I shouted at him, running away from his confused face. Tears fell from my face at an unmeasurable speed, I don't know why I was so pissed with him for not telling me what he said, I concluded it was because it could ruin my family's work. I was in the lift by myself, thinking over things in more depth than I should have. I quickly ran past Alice and Jasper into my office, I sat down at my desk and watched my hands shake with every breath.

3 light taps on the door and no answer made Alice barge in with her worried expression on her face.

"Bella, you okay?"

"I will be Alice. sorry. Anything for me come" I said wiping my eyes

"Yeah, an long message from someone called Esme. She left a phone number and Email address for you to get in contact. I took it upon myself to email the content of the message" Alice smiled "It's in your inbox now." Then she left, the door swang open and closed and I saw Edward standing, talking to Jasper.

I quickly logged on to my email and read the email named **Esme's message Read ASAP (she sounds mad!)**

–

**To: Isabella Swan**

**From: Alice Brandon**

**Subject : Esme!**

**Okay here's what she said "Isabella Swan, I know you have met my son Edward and that he was probably a little off with you yesterday. I just want you to know that it wasn't his fault it was actually Carlisle and myself's fault. You see there's a few family problems right know and he's in the centre of it all. I hope that this will change your impression of my son, I look forward to finally meeting the famous Isabella Swan. Please reach me on this number 773 4564 or by email at ."**

**x**

**Remember Bella. REPLY**

–

I sighed and hit new message and typed in Esme's Email address

–

**To: . **

**From: Isabella Swan (.com)**

**Subject : A reply to your Message**

**Hi, Isabella here! Woah what a long message you left me, it was not needed though. Edward has explained to me why he was so off yesterday, to be honest with you I think he needs to see you before he does go mad!**

**If you would like to get in contact please call me at work or email me. I would very much like to meet the parents of my partner in the foreseeable future.**

**Isabella x**

–

–

I double checked my work before hitting the send button, I leant back in my chair and sighed. Edward walked in and stood by the door waiting for me to look at him.

I typed nonsense on my key bored pretending to work so he wouldn't bother me "Bella."

I waved at him still not meeting his eyes

"Bella!" Edward said with more force "What's wrong?"

"I over reacted" I whispered

"Oh"

"What did you say. I need to know!" I begged still not meeting his eyes

"All I said to them was that we were seeing how things went and then I left. What is wrong?" Edward frowned

"I was worried. Oh by the way your mother called, well I got it written out in a email." I said distracting him

"Really. Eugh! I didn't need this right now. What did she say?"

"she apologised for your inappropriate behaviour yesterday." I blushed "She wants to meet me"

"Oh" I saw Edward's face drop "Bella, don't distract me baby. What is wrong? Baby, tell me?" he almost begged

"Edward, really. This happens a lot, it's just one of my traits to be over emotional." I explained taking a sip of the water "Don't worry. Now" I said getting up, I picked up the stack of papers Edward needed to fill out "You, These. Go!" I smiled and Edward groaned as I placed them in his arms

"All of them?" He asked and I nodded sitting back at my desk

"Edward don't moan. Just do them okay, it shouldn't take you long they just need your signature and then your done. Then we have a meeting with Mr Mirguire at 11 then one with Mrs Morrison-Markel at 3 so it's a very busy day. And Edward, those two contracts are huge and very important to us so no snide remarks at all" I warned him

Edward put his hands behind his head and smiled "Snide remarks, Miss Swan I thought you said I was a gentleman?" He teased, leaning down scribbling his signature

"You are to me, I'm not sure of your people skills. To be honest If you look at Mrs Morrison-Markel you'll probably make her panties wet" I smiled and Edward blushed

"You think so much of me Miss Swan" Edward chuckled

"Well, you sure did that to me Mr Masen" I winked at Edward and I saw his eyes get layered with lust

"Well Miss Swan it's nice to know I have that effect on you" Edward put his glasses on and a small moan passed my lips, I rubbed my thighs together trying to get the friction I so badly needed. I turned to Edward and saw his mouth fall open, his glasses fell to the end of his nose.

"Bella" Edward shook his head, closing his mouth. His left hand fell to his trousers "Fuck Bella" Edward's head fell to the back of his chair "That made me hard. So hard." I saw his hand move to his zipper but he kept eye contact with me

"Shit, Your gonna wank off?" I asked getting more and more excited.

"I won't be able to work otherwise, I'll do it in the toilets." Edward said getting up, I quickly ran over to him and sat him back down.

"No, Use me. I'm so horny right now. Fuck me Edward, with your glasses on." I pressed my lips to his and Edward moaned in response grasping my arse. I quickly got up and calmed myself down, I straighten myself out before going out to Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Ali, Jazz. You couldn't do me and Edward a favour.?" I asked and they both nodded "Can you go to the store and get us some food, drink and stuff. I mean we are swamped today. Could you two do that?" I almost pleaded with them

"Yeah, of course Bella, anything else?" Jasper asked helping Alice into her jacket

"Well, yes can you go to Mine and get my huge notepad. I forgot it. Alice knows where I live." I said

"Yes Bellsie, we shall." Alice said dragging Jasper off .

I turned the door knob to go back inside

_Wait! Stop!_ I screamed at myself I felt my insides burn

–

–

–

I sat down on the floor next to the window a let out a sigh, I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them, the pain had gotten slightly worse. I heard Edward's chair scrape across the floor, the sound made my body shiver, his feet padded towards me. I felt him crouch in front of me, his shallow breaths gently hitting my face, cool fingers touched my face and brushed my hair back in place.

"Bella" Edward said gently, prying my fingers away from my legs. I couldn't find my voice, it was like it was hiding from me. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked me, holding my hand.

I opened my eyes to see him at a safe, respectful distance, I cautiously reached out and touched Edward's face with my free hand.

"I'm fine" I whispered

"No, you look pale. I'm taking you to..." He stopped and sighed "Carlisle, he has a medical certificate y'know" Edward picked me up and sat me on the table, he grabbed his phone and quickly dialled his father's number. I sat as still as I could when one was shivering.

"Carlisle. It's Bella She looks seriously ill" He said almost frantically

I heard a muffled voice reply to Edward.

"She's so pale, she's nearly pale green, her lips are white and she's very hot though she's shivering. Dad you gotta help me?" He asked, I felt my eyes close.

"No Bella, keep your eyes open. Concentrate on me. Carlisle you've got to get here fast!" Edward paused "Yeah, Dad." I saw him nod his head and that motion made me dizzy. He put the phone back in his pocket and cupped my face in his hands. His thumb rubbing my bottom lip.

"Elizabeth" The name passed my lips

"Who's that?" He asked, obviously to keep me talking, a few tears fell from my eyes

"My girl" I mumbled before feeling faint "My baby" I repeated.

I closed my eyes and they didn't reopen.

–

–

Normally they say waking up in a hospital makes you realise how lucky you were in life, who ever said that first was a smart person. To be honest I didn't remember much.

I wasn't sure when or how I got here, there were lots of different coloured wires connected to me. My head lolled to the left and I saw Edward asleep in the chair next to me, my heart rate rose slightly and the machine beeped in response, he was here. I lifted my arm and saw that there was wires going in through my wrist, I felt queasy.

I lifted my other arm and accidentally tapped Edward, he shoot straight up on his bed an looked at me. "Bella" He sighed and took my hand in his, it was like he needed reassurance that I was awake

"How.." I coughed "Long have I been here? You been here?" I croaked

"Five and a half days" Edward said smiling softly at me "I haven't left your side at all, unless the doctor told me to wait outside otherwise I've been with you the whole time"

I moved slightly, trying to touch his face with me other hand to show how much it meant to me that he stayed, I realised this wasn't a good Idea when I felt a shooting pain up my legs I moaned in response "ah, ah" Edward pressed the button on the side of my bed and a nurse came in.

"What's the problem?" The nurse asked Edward

"She's obviously in pain" He snapped, I was taken back by his lack of manners for the young nurse. I squeezed his hand a tight as I could and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Be nice." I said "Edward, business. Work?" I said worriedly

"It's all under control" He said stroking my hair "Everything's fine, my dad's agreed to help out while you get better"

The nurse injected me with painkillers before leaving the room.

"You and your dad okay now?" I asked

"I guess you could say that, I was thinking that Carlisle was right. He IS my father, he did bring me up" Edward smiled "Though you could say he's a little upset that we're in a relationship, but he said he can see how much I care about you so he's okay with it"

I squeezed his hand "Okay? You mean he was fine with it, wow. My dad will probably yell alot" I tried to laugh "What's wrong with me?"

"You had the flu, a pretty bad case, but it's clearing up fast. The doctors can explain it better than me" Edward kissed my knuckles "Sleep my Bella, dream of happy dreams. I'll be here when you awake."

I smiled weakly at Edward as the drugs had just made me feel drowsy

My eyes closed on their own accord.

"I love you Bella" Those were the last word I heard before falling into a drug induced sleep.

–

–

–

**So... A long chapter to apologise for not updating in around a month, I did have good reasons though. From moving, studying, taking my test and then at the end of it all, just when things start to calm down. My little brother being taken to hospital with respiration issues. **Sighs****

**Still I hope you guys enjoyed this EXTRA long chapter, I sure loved writing it :)**

**I actually started writing this on the 19****th**** May but finished it on the 18****th**** June so I put in a lot of time both editing out a huge part and re-writing it in a completely differently. If anyone can guess what part I changed will win their name in the story so... Write your guess in the little review button at the bottom of the page.!**

**Tell me what you thought**

**Lots of Luurve :)**

–

**It's coldplay time 3**

**So I bid you adieu and have a fantastic rest of June!**

**:) **

**Oh and Happy Father's day and Happy birthday Edward Cullen! (20th June)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter – 7

**A/N – So how are my readers these days. :)**

**I hope you had a great week and enjoy!**

**I can not believe it's been over a year since Michael Jacksons death, may he rest in peace and may his children forever be blessed.**

**_PLEASE READ THIS BIT_ – I'm actually taking a different route than previously planned so here the starting of the route**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the twilight saga © character's **

–

–

BPOV

–

Scared, annoyed, frustrated, helpless, bored! These were some of the feelings I felt. I had to stay in hospital for until the flu had fully gone. Nothing life threatening, which was good but I was bored. Edward had to check up on business and Alice wasn't due up here until at least 1pm, my doctor was no fun at all.

"Bella?" A high voice came from behind the door "Can I come in?"

I didn't recognise the voice so I was hesitant when answering the voice "Ok...ay"

A young woman walked in, she had bright green eyes and blonde hair. "Hi, how you feeing?" she asked

"I'm getting better, who are you?" I asked while moving myself over to the left a bit

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me, I'm Rosalie Cullen, Edward's little sister." She smiled and sat down beside me "My dad told me that Edward's new girlfriend was in hospital. Emmett said you were pretty and unbelievably clumsy" Rosalie smiled at me

"Oh, Rosalie." I moved again feeling somewhat uncomfortable

"Do you want me to get the nurse for you?" She asked and I shook my head

"No, it's okay. I'm just really frustrated being in here. Emmett said I was clumsy?" I said

"Yeah, he said you trip a lot and your always dropping your stuff." Rosalie laughed "Bella, I hope Edward's mentioned me to you?"

I nodded "He had, many times. You don't know how proud he is of you."

"Really, well he hasn't really spoken to me for a while." She weakly smiled "He's just a bit lost right now, I'm glad he's got you otherwise he would have done something drastic. You seem so right for him, like it's destiny. You two are gonna get married... and " I put my hand out to stop her before she said the words that definitely make me feel wore

"Rosalie before you say anything else, I can't have kids." I smiled at her "It happened along time ago so I'm getting used to the idea."

"Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that Bella. So... your one of us now, so as soon as your out of this place, we have to formally meet at dinner." She looked at her watch "Shit" Rosalie swore whilst getting up "Sorry I have to go get Emmett's tux from the dry cleaners. I hope you get well soon Bella." Rosalie opened the door "Don't tell Edward that I visited you. Thanks"

"Bye" I said.

–

Alice had came and gone, it was now 3 and the doctor had entered the room with his flock of students and clipboard. "Hello Isabella, how are you feeling today?" he took some sticky wire pads off me

"Weird, my stomach keeps grumbling but I'm not hungry. Well I don't feel hungry at all." I said and he wrote it down

"Well, I have some great news or incredibly bad news. I was going though your notes earlier and obviously I came across what happened when you were younger, you didn't lose the baby because your womb couldn't handle it. You lost it because of stress, and the doctor you had wasn't even properly qualified to do anything to you. Your not sterilised at all, all he actually did was squirt water in you. Isabella your having a baby, and the flu has finally disappeared" My eyes widened as he said those words

"I'm pregnant? By how long? When?" I nearly shouted, warm tears streamed down my face in happiness

"Well, the cells are dividing and is growing. Your about 6 or 7 days" Doctor Johnston said "You can go home now."

"Okay... Pregnant?" I whispered to myself. All the doctors left my room and Edward came in looking tired. His eyes glued to my face

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked rushing to my side

I nodded quickly "Edward" I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck "Edward" I felt him sigh into my hair

"What's wrong?" Edward asked pulling me away

"Nothing is. Edward, you won't believe this. But I'm well I'm pregnant" I smiled, waiting for his reaction and Edward looked at me confused

"How?" He asked

"Err... Well it seems like the doctor lied to me about how I lost my baby and he lied about him making me sterile. We're having a baby" I touched his face which broke out in a huge smile

"Fuck" He swore "Bella, I'm going to do the right thing by you and my child" Edward touched my stomach "Marry me?"

"Marry you?" I asked

"Yes, be my wife. Make the baby have a proper family. I already love you so much" Edward said "I don't have a ring yet but I can get one"

"Okay"

"Okay? Do you mean... okay, get a ring, or okay you'll marry me?" He asked  
"Second one" and then his lips were on mine, his tongue stroking mine. Edward moaned and pulled away

"I love you" He rested his forehead on mine "I love you so much already."

"I love you too. I can't believe in a week I've gone from a tight, hard working sterile woman, to a pregnant woman and I'm basically married" I giggled

"God works in mysterious ways, but I'll stick by you forever, both of you" Edward said "The doctor said you could go home"

I nodded "I can't wait to get out of this place and get home." I smiled "Where are my clothes?"

"Well, because the flu is infection and everything they had to incinerate your clothes, I brought you up some yesterday... I went into your room, I hope I didn't break privacy rules" Edward chuckled "Here" he passed me a new look bag

Edward had packed me a blue bra, panties, blue blouse and black jeans. I smiled at him and leaned over to give him a small peck, Edward sat me on his lap and kissed my hair "Do you want any help getting dressed or shall I wait outside?" He asked, rocking me slowly left to right

"You can help" I smiled "I heard you"

"Heard me what?" He asked now confused

"Say I love you when I fell back to sleep" I put my hand on the left side of his face "I didn't have the energy to say it back. I love you Edward"

"I love you too Bella, come on clothes time" Edward chuckled and pulled out my panties "Stand" he ordered

I felt myself become wet down below as I followed his instruction, I stepped in the leg holes. As he pulled them up my leg his index finger ran up my right leg. I moaned to myself, He put them on and tapped my bum. He let me do the rest by myself before kissing my forehead before we left the room where I had been laying for 6 days.

"I think you have to sign some forms before they let you go?" Edward asked

"Yeah, I know." I sighed "I can't wait to get home"

"Which one?" Edward retorted

"Uh, mine..." I smiled and went up to the reception to sign the discharge forms which didn't take as long as I expected them to "Edward, how am I going to tell my dad?" I asked, entwining our hands together

"You won't have to, I will. I promise, I think we should leave the news for a few weeks. You can tell whoever you want" Edward said, opening the door for me. It felt amazing, the wind on your cheeks, the sun on your exposed skin. Everyone takes advantage of things you feel and do everyday, once you've been in hospital for a few days you realise how much your missing by doing that.

Edward led me over to his Volvo and opened the door like a gentleman, I got in and he shut it for me before getting in himself. "Look Bella, I'm going to drop you of at yours, quickly go to my mums for an hour then I'll be back." Edward smiled and I nodded.

"You and your family okay now?" I asked, totally amazed that he had even thought of seeing his mother

"Um, I guess so. We're on the way to getting back to the way we use to be." Edward took one of his hands off of the wheel and caught my hand in his "It's all because of you Bella, you taught me that the people who are closest to you are fragile and anything can happen at any time. I missed talking to my mum the most." He grinned "She loves gossip and I find out so much by just giving her a call." Edward lifted my hand and brushed his lips over my knuckles. "I love you"

"I love you too" I squeezed his hand, the rest of the ride home was peaceful. We listened to the radio and chatted about nonsense.

Edward stopped outside my building then leant over the gear shaft "I promise I'll be back in an hour." His lips touched mine and immediately my body wanted more, I threaded my fingers through his hair and tugged. Edward pulled back and exhaled sharply "If you do that I won't be able to go to my mum's"

"Well that was the plan" I giggled and Edward kissed my forehead

"Ms Swan I am ashamed." He tutted " I love you" Edward ran a finger down my face before jumping out the car and opening my side of the car, he offered me his hand which I took. He walked me to my door and gently placed his lips on mine, his hands keeping mine at the side of my body. I groaned and pulled away

"Don't you have to go?" I asked, hands on my hip

"Yes" He pecked my lips "Although I could leave it... No I got to see my mum. An hour Bella."

"I'll time you" I smiled as he pulled me into a hug

"Don't do anything stressful and lounge around until I get back. It's my job to do everything for you for the next 8 months and 3 weeks" Edward chuckled

"Someone's counting" I laughed

"Yup, I'll see you later then Ms Swan" Edward nodded and waved as he got in the car, then he drove away.

–

I made it to my apartment door when I heard Emmett's door open.

"No Emmett!" Rosalie giggled

"But. But Rose" Emmett whined

"Oh hi Bella. Emmett, Work now." Rosalie waved before pushing Emmett out of his own apartment, Emmett reluctantly gave up and kissed Rosalie goodbye. Once he was out of sight Rosalie walked over to me "Hiah Bella, do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?" She asked

"Hi, yeah you can come in." I said opening my door

"Thanks" She waited behind me and followed me in "Wow, you place is so nice. Oh How are you, did you get let out early?" Rosalie asked

"Well, the flu had finally gone so I was set free." I laughed nervously, I was never good at lying "Do you want a drink?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Okay, you got any OJ?" She retorted, I nodded and went into my kitchen pulled out two glasses and filled them nearly to the top with orange juice before walking back into my living room. Rosalie was still standing "You can sit down anywhere Rosalie" I said and Rosalie laughed and sat on the couch. I sat down next to her passing her her drink.

"So Bella. How you feeling now?" Rosalie asked

"Better, still feel a bit dizzy but that's to be expected." I smiled "I mean I've been stuck in that place for 6 days. It feels amazing to sit on something soft"

Rosalie laughed "You make me laugh Bella, I can tell we're going to be best friends."

I laughed with Rosalie "We're going to have to be"

"I know, now you and Edward are dating, we're going to see a lot more of each other. Oh and on top of that my boyfriend lives next door." Rosalie said

"What does Emmett do?" I asked, I really did want to know what he did because he worked at nights.

"Oh, He's a chef. Head chef in the Eclipse restaurant about 10 minuets from here, down the high street. Very exclusive. He is an amazing chef, amazing boyfriend" Rosalie sighed "Hows my brother?" She changed the subject

"He's okay. He went to go see your mum for a bit" I paused "He has a lot on his mind now" I whispered to myself

"What do you mean by that?" Rosalie heard me whisper

"Err... Well, you have to promise me if he tells you, you have to act surprised" I put a deal out there for Rosalie to accept

"Well I am a drama queen" She laughed "Of course I will, now tell me, tell me, tell me"

"Earlier I told you about me not being able to have children because I was sterilised when I was 17. Well the doctors came round and said I could go, but they had some 'news' for me. Apparently the doctor who sterilised me was not even qualified to do that and he lied to me about losing my baby because my womb was inhabitable. I'm not sterilised and me and Edward found out that I'm pregnant but I didn't want to tell no-one because its only like a week old in there. So you have to keep hushed about that Rosalie" I explained

Rosalie's jaw dropped "I'm going to be an auntie...O..M..G."

"I reacted like that too." I laughed "I thought Edward would have ran far when I told him about the news but he was so happy and excited. Another secret Rosalie is that Edward and I are engaged"

"Wow." Rosalie nodded "I'm so happy for you guys" She hugged me "I told Edward he would meet a brunette with troubles that will be resolved when he met her. I must be physic"

"Not another one. My best friend Alice knows exactly what I need, when I need it." I laughed "Do you wanna watch Tv?"

"I want to but I've been here for nearly an hour talking and it's my turn to look after my friends little girl" Rosalie explained "I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

I unlocked the door and let her out when I saw Edward walk towards us "Rosalie?" he said "What you doing here?"

"I was talking to Emmett's next door neighbour. She's cool, we're best friends" Rosalie said putting an arm around my shoulders "What are you doing here?" She turned his question on him, I smiled at the scene that was unfolding in front of me

"Well... I'm here to see Bella. We're kinda..." Edward stuttered

"Oh for fucks sake Edward. I know you two are going out. I know who she is. How dumb do you think I am big brother?" Rosalie put her hand on her mouth "Excuse my language." She said to me

"Rose. I'll explain tomorrow. Promise" Edward and Rosalie shook hands on that deal.

Rosalie gave me one last hug and Edward a kiss upon his cheek before running down the stairs.

–

–

Edward pulled me into a hug "How are you?" He asked

"Fine" I said

"I see you have met my little annoying sister" Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek softly

"She's not annoying, she seems like a bundle of joy like Alice." I laughed "It would be amazing if them two were best friends"

Edward's arms wrapped around my shoulders and his hands rested above my stomach "So, Miss Swan shall we go back inside?" He prompted

"Hmm... Mr Cullen it depends on what you mean?" I smiled innocently at him, unwrapping his arms and walking into my apartment. Edward chuckled and followed me in, pulling at my arm he spun me round to face him and pressed his lips to mine. It was totally PG this kiss, just open mouthed. Edward moaned slightly before I pulled back "I love you"

"I love you too, both of you" Edward's hand touched my stomach

"It's amazing you know, today has been amazing. I'm going to be a mummy" I smiled up at him

"And, I am going to be a daddy" He kissed my nose

–

–

We were lounging on the couch when Edward moved "You know Bella, work isn't good for the baby, stress and other factors just keep adding up on the pro's list in my head as to why you shouldn't carry on work"

I was taken back "Wait. What?"

"Bella" Edward entwined our fingers "You don't have to work while your pregnant, I know you want to I can tell but Bella stress and other problems associated with work could be harmful to the baby" Edward smiled

"Edward" I sighed "I can work as much as I want until this baby pops out and I plan to" My voice getting louder with every word

"Bella, calm down" Edward touched my cheek

I flinched away from his sweet gesture "No, Edward. I ran this business by myself for ages and I'm sure now that I am pregnant I can still work to the same standard as before. Who will run the business with you?" I argued

"Bella, I am not saying that you can't work to the same standard. I am just saying that half of stillborns are born like that because of stress. I want this to work! Can't we come to like a compromise or something?" Edward asked

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Edward

"How about 2 months until you take maternity leave?"He suggested

I shook my head "6"

"3" He argued

"5, and that's my final compromise" I pouted

"alright, but every week that your still in work I want Carlisle to check you over!" Edward gave in

I giggled "I love you"

"Yeah, yeah and I love you too" Edward sighed.

–

–

**A/N – no hating?**

**Likey or no likey?**

**Reviews keep me motivated!**

**If I get 5 review's I will write a small lemon, 10 a huge lemon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N – Thanks **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the twilight saga (C) i do own this story line**

–

Bpov

–

I was now 15 weeks pregnant, the bump had grown a lot since I found out, I had a small round bulge. You could now tell that I was expecting and this pleased Edward more than me, I felt like a whale right now. The morning sickness was the worse thing right now, every morning at 6 on the dot I feel sick and rush to the bathroom to puke my guts up. I still got to work though and keeping with our compromise I saw Carlisle every Friday after work. Alice has literally gone mad shopping for the little one inside me. Oh and Rosalie has been over on the weekends with Emmett helping out with the decoration of my baby's room.

I had an ultrasound when I was 13 weeks along, just seeing the small human on the screen was overwhelming not just for me but for Edward too, it looked like a small blob but as soon as I saw it I felt like a mother and ever since then I have been chatting to my stomach. Emmett thinks it's entertaining and Jasper to be honest.

I had 4 picture's printed out of our baby and I stuck one on the wall to track it's progress, I gave one to Alice, Rosalie and my mother and father, I thought Charlie would have killed Edward but he seemed really pleased about becoming a grandfather, my midwife Mary told me that I should start to feel the baby moving and the sickness should be fading, also I have to go for an amniocentesis which checks the amniotic fluid around the baby to see if they can spot anything wrong with the child before it's born to be prepared. I have never been so scared but 1 in 99 amniocentesis's actually show thats something is wrong with the baby, that statistic calms me.

Edward doesn't want to know to the gender of our baby until it's born but I do, so we agreed that I can know but I can't say anything around him, he thinks it will destroy the surprise and miracle of birth if you know what sex the baby is, I on the other hand want to be as prepared as possible for the little boy or girl so I think I have a right to know.

–

"Bella" Edward kissed my eye lids waking me from the best nights sleep I have had in ages "Wakey, Wakey mummy"

"I'm up" I closed my eyes again

Edward chuckled and rubbed my stomach "Come on baby" He said to my stomach "Move against your mummy's bladder so she has to pee"

I gasped and hit his chest, just as he said those words to my stomach the baby did move against my bladder and I shot straight up and went to the toilet "Edward" I moaned "You idiot"

Edward laughed and pulled me into a hug gently moving both of us side to side "Sorry Bella, but you need to get up if you want to get to work"

I sighed, this compromise we made was stupid. I should have just agreed not to have worked but I knew if I didn't go to work I would have been bored. "Okay..."

"Bella, you can always go back on our word" Edward said kissing my forehead "You can always stay at home"

"Home?" I asked taken back by his statement "Like my flat?"

"Bella" Edward ran his fingers through his hair, he only did this when he didn't want to go into a subject again "Bella, you've moved in here with me now. Do you really want to go back?"

"I need too, finish a few things before it goes on the market" I smiled up at Edward

"You, my dear are dangerous. How about I get Alice or Rose to go with you?" Edward traced my chin with his index finger "Just to put my mind at ease"

"Yeah, we could finish off what I need too then go shopping for the little one" I rubbed the bulge and Edward chuckled

"My mother said you would want to relax around this time in pregnancy" Edward kissed my lips "So I knew this day was coming" Edward walked me through his... I mean our house to the living room while he phoned his sister and my best friend.

I read on a website that pregnancy puts a strain the parents relationship with each other, it seems to had the opposite effect on us. Edward had become very protective but thats to be expected when I am carrying his child.

Edward strolled back in and sat himself down next to me before bursting out laughing. I laughed with him because well, when someone laughs I laugh too. "What's so funny" I asked rubbing his back soothingly

"Oh... Oh..." Edward exhaled "Well it seems like I interrupted both couples." He bit his lip "My sister said 'oh this better be fucking good... Edward? Edward, what's happened' then when I asked if she could come with you to the flat she said okay then swore at Emmett to get the fuck off of her when she's on the phone with her big brother..."

"Alice..." I said, laughing internally

"Oh, and your friend squealed down the phone 'Edward, is Bella okay? OMG something has happened hasn't it. Jasper get dressed now. Where are you?' I had to calm her down and Jasper was even shook up by Alice." Edward mocked Alice's very high pitched voice

"They meeting me up there?" I asked leaning on Edward's side

"Rosalie is, she's next door right now" Edward winced, I smiled, he thinks he little sister is innocent, he wants to think she's still a virgin. If only he lived where I did "Alice is meeting us here with Jasper, Jasper and me will go to work in Alice's Ford and You two will go in my Volvo, the safest make of car ever made"

I laughed and kissed Edward passionately, I sat myself on top of him and continued our make out session until the baby made me need to pee again. Edward sighed as I rushed off of him and too the toilet. I knew he was sexually frustrated but I'm worried that having sex will harm the baby, so I'm going to talk to Mary tonight an hopefully relieve my fiancé of some pent up pressure.

–

–

Edward kissed my forehead goodbye before crouching on the floor to say goodbye to my stomach. Alice let out the highest pitched "Awwwwwwwwwww" you could ever imagine. Jasper chuckled at his girlfriend before kissing her cheek.

We waited until the men had driven out of sight before Alice hugged me "I thought something happened to you or Junior here"

"Oh Alice, everything is running smoothly right now there really is no need to worry your pretty little head about. Can I ask you something Alice?" I fiddled with my fingers

"Yes of-course you can Bellsie." Alice smiled opening the door of Edward's Volvo to help me in, after I had got myself comfortable in the passenger seat Alice ran round the other side and quickly sat down

"I remember when I could do that" I laughed "Alice you know in like two weeks I have a scan to see if the baby is a boy or a girl and as much as Edward wants to be there. He doesn't want to know the gender of it until the birth so I was wondering if you could y'know come with me?" I asked

Alice pulled out of the driveway before answering "It would be an honour Bella" She teared up and grinned at me "Is Rosie coming too?" She asked wiping her eyes

"I haven't asked her yet, do you want her to come?" I giggled

"Well... Duh we are like the three amigo's now, well four if you count your baby." Alice smiled and turned up the radio.

–

–

I heard Rosalie before I saw her "Bye Baby" The lift dinged and opened "Bella, Alice hey"

Emmett picked me up and I covered my mouth scared I would throw up on him "Emm, down baby. She's pregnant you know" Rose told her boyfriend, Emmett was like a big brother to me. He looked after me when everyone was either working or out with friends Since he rarely worked during the day

"Alright guy's, I have the meat supplier meeting me in ten minuets so must dash. Bye Bella, Alice, Rosalie" Emmett put me down and ran down the stairs

"Does he always leave things for the last moment?" Alice asked Rosalie, while I opened the door

"All the time Alice, All the frickin time" Rosalie joked and I giggled as I opened the door to an empty apartment, I sighed as I took entered my flat for the last time. Alice hugged me "I remember when you first moved in"

"So do I Alice" I laughed "Ahh, that day was fun but now I have a beautiful fiancé and a baby on the way..."

"Ha-ha, My brother beautiful?" Rosalie picked up the last box "Na, he's special in his own little way. Oh has he written a song for the little one to listen to yet?"

"He would do that!" Alice looked confused

"No, but he was in the weird piano room last night" I said following my friends out my old apartment "Bye memories" I sighed as I left my old life behind.

"Come on Bella" Alice pulled at my arm softly "We have maternity shopping to do!"

–

–

–

–

We went shopping after and got a few things, just clothes for me. Alice thought it would be better if Edward was with us for the crib, pram, clothes etc. And I agreed he should be with me when buying those important things.

Alice had to meet Jasper at 6, an hour before Edward was due home and Rosalie had left straight after shopping was finished, she had an appointment with the dentist. I put the bags upstairs in our room before laying on my back on our bed, I curled up feeling woozy and shut my eyes and fell asleep.

–

"Bella!" Edward yelled, waking me up "Bella, I see the car. Where are you?"

I sighed and pushed myself up into the seating position. I felt better but my feet were hurting like hell.

"Bella, Bella you here?" Edward called upstairs, his voice layered with worry

I stood up and walked outside our room only to be met by Edward "Bella" He sighed, he pulled me into a huge hug and breathed out into my hair "You had me worried there"

"Sorry, I was asleep" I yawned, worming my way closer to his warmth "Mmm, good day" I muttered into his chest

"Busy, but okay" Edward said picking me up and placing me back on the bed "You need rest obviously, I'll go order some pizza?"

"Mmm yum" I laughed laying back on the bed

I sat up with my back against the headboard of our bed and pulled my legs up and rubbed my stomach "Mummy can't wait for her little miracle, I can't wait for the morning feeds, the screaming, the first smile, laugh, word, step. I hope you look more like daddy, he has beautiful green eyes and bronze hair while I have boring brown hair and brown eyes. You my baby are going to be the most spoilt little baby ever known, Grandpa and grandma swan are going to buy you what ever you want all the time and Granddad and Nanny Cullen are going to spoil you all the same, if you are a boy you will hate Alice's shopping trips, but if you are a girl you will be like best friends" I cooed to the bump "Jasper and Emmett will be the funniest uncles ever and Rosalie will be like your second mummy" I looked up to see Edward standing in the door way, smiling

He walked over and kissed my head before pulling up my t shirt and placing his lips on the small bump "I think mummy forgot someone who will be in your life forever"

"I don't think I did" I said confused

"Mummy is the most gorgeous woman you will ever meet, her laugh will jerk you but I know you will be in there smiling with her because you know it's a happy sound" Edward muttered to the bump

My eyes watered and I pulled him up from my stomach and wrapped my arms around him "I love you Edward"

Edward smoothed my hair out "I love you too Bella"

Just as we were about to kiss there was a ding at the front door, Edward grabbed his wallet and shot downstairs while I picked up my mobile and walked into the bathroom to call Mary

–

"Hi Isabella, are you okay?" Mary asked, I seriously love this woman she is so cool and she's caring not like the other one I had before they changed me

"Yes, Mary. Sorry to bother you but can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Of course Isabella, what's troubling you?" Mary was so understanding but right now everyone who was nice to me I absolutely loved

"Well, I just want to know if it's safe to have sex?" I said blushing into the phone

"Ha-ha, I have been asked that so many times, well Isabella as long as he is clean from STI's then it should be okay too but I would use a condom just in case." Mary explained

"Thanks Mary" I smiled into the phone

"Okay, oh don't forget I need to see you next week Tuesday" Mary said before she hung up

"Okay, thanks again" I said hanging up

–

Edward was sat on the bed shoving Pizza into his mouth, he saw my and smiled. "Come on Bella it'll get cold"

"I see you have been eating it before it got cold" I laughed and Edward pushed me softly on the bed and kissed my lips as gently as he could

"Now eat mummy" Edward said passing me a slice "Eat two more slices, I need to quickly call Jasper about Friday"

–

I ate what I was told too, I giggled like a school girl when Edward came back in the room. He put the box in the bin and laid down next to me "How you feeling?" He asked kissing my nose

"Mmm, Better." I said Kissing his lips, we kissed innocently and then Edward trailed his lips from my lips down to my neck so I could catch my breath

"Mm-mm, is it okay Bella" Edward mumbled against my neck

I nodded "As long as you don't have a STI and we use a condom" I moaned

"Yes" He whispered "I love you"

He latched his lips back onto mine, while his hands wandered up my top to by bigger breasts. He unhooked my bra and removed it with my top. He took the right one in his mouth and played with the other nipple. I could feel myself getting wetter, I could also feel Edward through his black jeans.

"Edward... Oh My... Fuck... Clothes off" I moaned and he obliged, removing his shirt and jeans leaving himself in his boxers, he undone my jean's button and helped my lift my arse of the bed so he could pull them down.

"I love you Isabella, so much, so fucking much" Edward said as he removed my panties and his boxers. He wasn't in the mood for foreplay and neither was I, we were both ever so frustrated.

I sat up and grabbed his cock in my hand and spread the pre-come which had leaked out the end and I pumped him a few times, Edward's head was now tilted back, his mouth open and he was panting "Oh Bella, Bella, Stop. Before I come" He moaned and I stopped, getting a condom and opening it with my teeth before rolling it down his length

"Oh, now" I said totally ready for him

Edward lined himself with me and entered really slowly, stretching me to accommodate him "oh" I said pulling Edward's head down to my lips

He was fully in and I moaned loudly "Edward, please"

Edward trusted himself out of me and then back into me "Bella, you feel amazing"

Edward kept on with that rhythm and knocked me over the edge twice before he let himself go.

We laid there catching our breath, his hand on my stomach when I felt a small nudge in my stomach, Edward looked at me "Was that?" We both said

"Baby" I cooed at my stomach

"Our miracle" Edward kissed me.

**A/N - review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – time is running out!

**A/N- I am totally listening to the best rock group in the whole of the UK right now!**

**MUSE, im going to see them on September 10th at Wembley **Does happy dance around the room****

**So my readers please listen to any muse song while reading this! **

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters but I do own the story line**

–

–

–

I was now 20 weeks, my midwife had put my scan back to when I was 22 weeks to check on the baby and find out it's gender. I'm not sure why exactly, I thought that every pregnant woman had a 20 week scan, but she said it would be easier for the doctor to see at 22 weeks, which I guess is a good enough reason.

I had finished work now and Edward had let Alice stay with me obviously still under the same pay rate as before.

Jasper on the other hand had actually taken to me, he finally felt comfortable talking to me. Jasper was one of the funniest blokes I have ever met, He told me about when he met Edward and then Emmett etc.

The baby had started moving more and the kicks had started to hurt a bit, every time I laid down and got comfortable the baby would start a kick boxing match with my bladder. Edward was the most amazing man you could ever meet, he would work 12 hours then come home and put up with me.

–

"Bella, Bella?" Edward yelled from the kitchen

I waddled towards him and he embraced me in a tight hug "Yes" I mumbled sickly into his chest

"You okay, baby?" Edward asked tilting my head up towards his face "You seem down, what's wrong?"

I smiled weakly up at him "I want to feel useful, all me and Alice do all day is shop, shop, hospital, eat, shop, sleep" I sighed as Edward shook his head

"You forgot, bumper here" Edward's hand rested on my stomach between us "Your growing him or her, feeding it, looking after it, giving it a safe environment... That's more than I could ever do at once"

I smiled "I guess so but I want to work"

Edward chuckled disapprovingly "Bella, Baby. Your nearly 6 months gone. Be reasonable"

"No Edward. I feel useless" I argued

"Bella, please can we talk when I get home" Edward slid on his jacket and headed for the door

"Edward. If you go and leave me hanging like this"

"I'm sorry Bella but I really have to go meet Jasper" And with that Edward had disappeared leaving me fuming. I grabbed my purse and waddled outside, luckily Alice was running slightly late this morning. I sat in my car and drove off towards my parents house, I turned off my phone and quickly tied up my hair to make me look a little more presentable.

I buzzed the gate opener and the two doors opened, I drove around to the front of my old house and threw the keys at a man "Don't scratch it"

–

"Bella" My mother said pulling me into her bear hug "I haven't heard anything from you since well... we found out"

"Mum" I sighed "I missed you"

"Oh my princess, I missed you too" Mum kissed my forehead before guiding me into the house or mansion. "Isabella, do you want anything?" mum asked

"hmm... glass of water would be nice and maybe we could hang out. Just the two of us" I smiled as my mums face broke out into a huge smile "I missed you mum so much" I could feel the tears building "We should hang out more often"

"Oh, Bella... My baby don't you dare cry." My mother wrapped her arms around me again "You should be happy, your pregnant, your engaged to Mr 'sex on legs'. Come on sit"

I sat down on the sofa and wiped my eyes with a tissue, mum and brought me a cup of water before situating herself next to me "So what's bothering you?" She asked

"Mum... I feel useless" I mumbled

"Ha, at least your carrying your child. Charlie wouldn't let me outside for 9 months until you were born and home with us" Mum smiled but her twinkle in her eye disappeared

"Mum, can I ask you something?" I said fiddling with my fingers

"Of course Bella, what's up?"

"What was Renee like?" I said smiling  
"Bella, she was young, scared. Her eye's the bluest of blue's. You have Charlie's brown eyes. Her hair brown and wavy kind of like yours..." Mum sighed "You want to find her don't you?"

"No" I shook my head fast "Just want to know her. What was her last name?"

"Dwyer, Renee Dwyer. She's married" Mum rubbed my back "Come on, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I don't know... How about we go upstairs on the computer and order stuff and change my room into a nursery for when the little one comes to stay" I suggested

"Yes, that sounds like fun" Mum squealed like Alice and ran up the stairs with me slowly waddling behind her

–

–

It was half 8 now, twilight outside. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed out the door "Bye mum, I'll be back when the stuffs here okay" I gave her a huge hug before getting in my car.

I switched on my phone, 132 missed calls from Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper. Nearly 100 texts too.

I drove home and as I pulled into the drive way I saw Edward and Alice yelling at each other, they both stopped as they saw me in the car "Bella" They both yelled

"Hi" I waved as if nothing was up, I excused myself and walked into the house. I sat on the chair and leaned back, Waiting for one of them to storm in and yell

–

"So, Alice needed to get to Jasper" Edward said running his hands through his hair

"I would think so, it's like half nine now." I answered smiling softly

"You scared the shit out of me Isabella Marie Swan, I thought something bad happened or you decided I was too much and left" Edward sighed "Where the hell were you! Why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts?"

"I was with my mother, I forgot my phone!" I argued "Don't speak to me like I am a child!"

"Bella, do you realise how scared I was!" Edward touched my cheek which blushed under his gentle touch "You could have called or at least told Alice that you were going to see your mother. Jesus Bella, I got a call during a meeting saying that you weren't home. Alice was out of her mind with worry." Edward kissed my hand and pulled me to my feet "Just let me know"

"I was angry" I mumbled into his chest "I wanted to get away from the stress for a bit"

"Stress?" Edward asked

"It's hard being pregnant Edward!" I sobbed into his chest "All these emotions are getting to me, I feel useless right now and with everyone pandering to me is just making it worse"

"Oh Bella, you could have said baby" Edward kissed my hair "Come on, tell me what you and your mum got up to all day?"

"We talked, then we decided that we were going to change my old room into a nursery for when the little one comes to visit them." I winced as the baby kicked me "Ow" I rubbed the spot where the baby had kicked before Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap

"You had something to eat?" Edward asked rubbing my stomach

"Yeah, mum got the chef to cook up stuff when we were browsing the internet" I laughed "My mum can not cook"

"Mine can, good ol' Esme loves cooking. That reminds me, my mother wants us round for dinner on Friday" Edward said tapping my tummy waiting for our baby to kick

"Oh, okay. Who is going to be there?" I asked biting my lip

"Hmm, it's more of a party than Dinner. My mum's throwing us a 'congratulations' party" Edward winced as I started laughing

"Oh, oh"

"Wait... your okay with it?" Edward sounded shocked

"Of course I am. But can I speak to your mother to rearrange it for two weeks Friday" I smiled "Then I can make sure my parents are there. I mean I haven't seen my father in ages so it'll be nice"

"Alright" Edward pecked my lips "You know what?"

"What?" I smiled against his lips

"I love you" Edward kissed my neck

"I love you so much more than possible" I sighed and pulled his face back to mine

–

–

**A/N**

**Reviews are like Edward's favourite thing in the whole entire world except you!**

**Please review and You might get a sneak peak at the next 'drama' chapter which will not be out until middle of September!**

**Only two will get the sneak peak but which two is up to me and my Beta... So review and maybe... Just maybe it could be you that get the special little peak!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Don't shoot me, I'm back.!**

**So I had a good reason why I didn't update... My little brother died on 3rd November 2010. He was only 6, I know I really should not be updating but I have a few days off an I really want to take my mind off of everything right now.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my now angel brother. Rest in piece baby, I am going to miss you so much (Too much already).**

_**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight I just happen to own my imagination and all my wonderful stories.**_

–

–

_**My brothers favourite song before he died is 'dead man walking – the script' so please listen while reading**_

_**R.i.p.**_

–

–

I sighed as I rubbed my stomach, today's the day I will be finding out the gender of my baby. I was up and down all night and so was Edward. He won't admit it though. I smiled as Edward came out of the bathroom, his hair wet and his eyes wide with excitement. Edward grabbed my hand and shoulder and helped me up.

"Eugh, I feel fat" I smiled at Edward

"You are not fat. Your pregnant." Edward kissed my nose "I'm so fucking sorry I can not be there for the scan Bella, I feel like shit that I'm going to miss this."

"Don't be" I gave Edward a small peck on the cheek before standing up. I looked down at the bump before laughing at Edward's face "What?" I said between giggles

"Erm, nothing." Edward blushed, he hid his face from mine and quickly put on his blue suit. My heart dropped instantly. "Call me when you know?" Edward asked holding my hand walking towards the front door

"Of course I will" I wrapped my arms around him, not ready to let him go so soon and kissed his lips as soft as possible. "Have a good day. Oh and I love you" I waved at him as he walked out the front door.

"You too" He said as he shut the door.

I waddled around the house, cleaning, painting anything really to keep me sane while I waited for my mother, Alice and Rose to pick me up. My mother was picking up Alice and Rosalie from Alice's apartment and coming to pick me up by 1pm. I glanced at the clock, it was only 11 and I was getting impatient. I pulled out the DIY shelves Edward had bought to put up one Saturday but I was here bored so I figured I would do it myself. Then I realised I hadn't got dressed.

–

as we walked through the hospital I saw a little boy, he looked around 4 maybe 5. He had blue eyes and brown hair, his mouth had a tube down it. My heart broke at this sight.

I heard beeping come from that room and Alice and my mother pulled me out of the way of on-coming doctors rushing to the child's side, I couldn't look away. The mother rushed out of the room, her eyes puffy, red. She held a small toy in her arms as she wailed for someone to save the child from the grasps of death, I felt an instant connection with the woman and I waddled over to her and offered her a tissue which she took. The blinds went down and so did the woman as she slid down the wall, Alice helped the woman find her feet again. "My.. My" She sobbed as she looked at the door where her son laid. Alice pulled the woman into a hug, Alice always had a trait which people loved, it made her easy to like. "My... My …. Michael. No. No."

My eyes filled with tears as my mother held my hand as we watched Alice and Rosalie try to get the woman to calm down. We were early so we had time to help.

Then I saw a teenager run towards the hysterical woman, tears were in her eyes as well. The mother pulled the teenage in her arms as they both cried... Then we all heard the long beep.

The woman and the girl burst out crying, shaking and punching the wall. "Michael" I heard the teenager sob as she held her mother "No".

Doctors rushed out and took them back in the room, the woman looked at me and cried as she saw her child, her son lying on the bed as still as anyone could ever be. The sheet pulled over his head. I let out a sob, my mother dragged me away.

"Alice, Rosalie. Leave them now" My mother said, sadness evident in her voice.

"That poor woman" I cried wiping my eyes "Fuck. That's so fucking sad"

Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement. How the hell was I suppose to celebrate now?

–

"You have a healthy little" The doctor stopped and looked up at me then to my mother and friends "Girl"

"A girl?" Alice shrieked jumping out of her chair and Rosalie grinning at me. My mother smiled sweetly as a tear ran down her rosy cheek.

"It's healthy" I sighed "Good" The doctor wiped off all of the jelly goo and pulled down my shirt before printing out 5 copies of the photo. "Thanks" I smiled at her as we left. I was happy don't get me wrong but my heart was still sore from the little boy.

"I'm gonna call Edward, I'll meet you at the car" I told them as I got out my phone

"Sure?" My mother asked and I nodded. They quickly left and I called Edward, when he picked up he sounded like he was about to burst

"Bella? Bella? Tell me?" Edward said

I laughed "Guess?" I teased through the phone

"Just tell me"

"Girl" I said smiling as I heard Edward scream into the phone and at Jasper.

–

–

**A/N - Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Hi, again guys. Sorry for not updating some of you have been giving me a hell-of- a lot of moaning at me. I'm going to show you what some one had PM'd me around 6 days after I had posted chapter ten.**

_**HI, **_

_**Why aren't you updating more regularly. I mean if you are not committed to your stories you should just cancel your account instead of stringing us readers along then dumping us for another month. I mean come on.**_

**I'd love to answer your question, one my brother died. It's been a hard month of unhappiness and sorrow for me as we were close so I think you should read my An's more if you want an update on my life. Two, I've been working my arse off at school as my mocks are coming up and I would like to do well which means some of my stories are put on hold for a short amount of time. Three, my internet been down because of the fucking snow over here in England. And four, I HAVE A LIFE!**

**Sorry about that rant but it needed to be done. Anyway on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer – I do not own the twilight saga © I just like making stories about the characters!**_

–

I waddled towards our front door with Alice and Rosalie behind me, giggling excitedly about their little niece and my mother who was walking beside me. Her face made my heart swell, she was so proud of me and I knew she's be a fantastic Grandma to baby Cullen (I've decided to call her that until we decide on a name for her). Alice and Rosalie had come to an agreement that the baby will be super cute and will be the most spoilt child in history.

My father Charlie swan was with Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme getting everything ready for the baby shower, this would be the first time Edward would meet my father and I could tell this morning that he wasn't just nervous about the baby but he was shitting himself thinking about how he intended to interact with my father. I gave him a small hint which was to talk about the New York Yankees and to love baseball or football any would really do with Charlie. The party was being held at Edward's Grandfather (Esme's father) as it was slightly bigger and the garden was huge so we could have the party outside on this remarkable sunny day. Only problem was it was an extra 10 miles away from Esme's.

I was giddy with excitement, I could not wait to see the faces of my closest friends and family when I tell them that Edward and I are expecting a little girl.

I unlocked the door and was met by a very dashing looking Jasper, he was perched on the third step of the stairs. When he saw me he smiled widely

"Jasper, what?" I asked but Jasper stopped me and gave me a small hug

"I'm here to take your mother, Alice and Rosalie to your party. Edward's in the living room waiting for you. Congratulations Bella" Jasper replied. His eyes met Alice's and a light pink stained his cheeks "Come on girls" He said using his southern accent to get the girls moving. "See you there Bella" and with that they were gone.

I waddled into the living room and saw Edward, his face was filled with pure joy and happiness. In his left hand, he held a pink balloon with the word's 'Bella's girl' and in the other was a pair of tiny, pink and yellow booties. My heart clenched at this sight, I felt my eyes well up and I chuckled lightly, Edward's eyes met mine and he moved towards me. He gave me the balloon and I tied it to the leg of the table and then he placed the booties in my hand. "Look on the bottom" he said brushing the hair out of my face.

I turned the booties over and on the bottom it said baby Swan-Cullen. I placed them carefully in the table next to the balloon and I pulled Edward into a hug "I love you" I muttered into his neck "You are the sweetest man ever"

"I love you too" He kissed my nose then he dropped to the floor and lifted up my shirt and kissed my stomach "I love you too baby girl. Daddy loves you" He sighed into my stomach, his warm breath made me shiver.

I ran my fingers through his bronze hair and tugged softly so he would stand back up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my lips on his. The kissed wasn't rushed, it was slow and filled to the rim with passion. We were happy. He pulled away first, I knew the kiss teased him slightly and I hated that I couldn't help him out right now.

"You know Isabella Marie Swan, you are my life, the mother of my child, my future wife. I can not stop smiling. When you told me it was a girl I screamed like one. I nearly cried. I was so happy in that moment" Edward muttered, his face close to mine so close that his nose was touching mine. "I won't stop smiling. Ever"

"Good" I smiled "I think I like you better when you're smiling." I giggled and hit his chest playfully "Come on, before we get bombarded with texts and calls asking where we are"

Edward held my hand as we walked to his car, it took me longer than usual to sit in the car because of the huge bump where my baby lived and grew. Edward shut the door then walked round to the drivers seat.

"Time to go meet your father" Edward smiled

"Yup, he's going to love you baby" I smiled back at him as he pulled out of our drive way.

We drove for about 10 minuets when I finally broke the comfortable silence "It's baby Cullen"

"Huh?" Edward said, glancing sideways at me

"It's not baby Swan-Cullen. It's just Baby Cullen" I held his hand

"Wow. I can't believe you said that. I'm even happier now" Edward's face lit up like a child's did on Christmas eve.

–

–

"Here they are!" My mother yelled as we walked into the huge garden. As she said that everyone rushed over to me and Edward.

"Congrats" Everyone kept saying and Edward kept saying 'Thanks'

After ten whole minuets of "Congratulations Edward and Bella" it died down. I could finally Enjoy our party.

"Bella" A familiar voice yelled, I turned around and gasped

"Why are you here?" I screamed

**A/N – okay so next chapter. Christmas?"**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – The Christmas Chapter, it's a small present to all who reviewed and put me on their favourite author list. You keep me writing, you give me motivation and for that this chapter is dedicated to all those who bother to review or PM me about my story/ies. **

**Again I'm sorry about not updating more often, life is taking it's taxes. So if I do not update at least on of my stories a month you have permission to annoy me until I do. I changed my name as I realised that SmileyTwi was the 'old' me and that I should change it as I changed my lifestyle!**

**Lot's of love, your little writer x**

–

**Disclaimer – I own nothing to do with the Twilight saga**

–

"Why are you here?" I yelled, storming over to the corner where he was stood. He looked exactly the same except he had grown taller and his hair was black not brown. I felt a sob get stuck in my throat as our eyes met. He looked me up and down and sighed.

"Pregnant again?" He asked, smiling at me

"Uh-huh" I replied, Edward was still stood behind me.

"So... How are you?" He said

"I'm fine Aro, really fine" I smiled back at him, through the awkwardness he still knew how to approach me, I didn't know why he was here, or how he found me here but I felt revealed he was here. I could finally tell him about losing our child, it felt like I kept it a secret when I didn't.

"Good, I'm happy. So Where's our kid?" Aro said smiling lightly at me.

I fiddled with my fingers and felt my eyes well up with water again, I thought for a while and then motioned Edward away for a bit "I'll yell if I need you" and with that Edward had gone over to Alice and Jasper who were blissfully unaware of the situation in front of me. Aro looked at me with a puzzled expression when I took my time to answer "I lost her" I whispered loud enough for only him to hear

"You... Lost her?" Aro asked, his eyes filled with sadness "How?"

"Stress, I think. The doctor I went to lied to me so I think it's stress." I mumbled, stumbling over my own words "I wanted to tell you!"

"Bella, I don't know what to say..." Aro started "Fuck, I wish I was there for you."

"Don't start Aro. It was your decision to go to Italy with your father! You left me, 2 months pregnant. No one to turn to for help so don't give me that fucking bullshit about you wanting to be with me because do you know what? Wanting isn't enough! You. Should. Have. Been. There. For. Me!" I yelled, losing my temper "Even if I had my kid. _Mine not yours_. You would not get to see her because what kind of child at eight years old wants to meet her father who just upped and left. I would have told her the truth from day one... Remember what you said to me before you left?"

"No..." Aro said running his hand up his arm

"Get an abortion!" I screamed and I felt Edward's arm wrap around my shoulders "Go. Aro. Go!" I pointed at the fence "Piss off and don't you dare come fucking back into my life ever again!" and with that Aro sighed and walked away with tears in his eyes

–

**A/N – Tiny chapter. More of taster than a chapter, I like to keep my readers on their feet!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – So... this is the Christmas chappeyy!**

**I hope all of you have a wonderful Christmas and have a drunk time during new years! So before I leave you until the new year I would like to say a few words. **

**PLEASE READ FROM HERE +++++++++++++++_+++++++++++++**

_**Dear my beautiful, funny and respected readers,**_

_**Thank you ever so much for reading my story or stories, you all give me the strength to carry on writing for fan-fiction and keep my smiling during the hard times with your PM's or reviews. All of you rock. So for Christmas, this will be the only story I will be updating for many reasons like going to Canada and spending time with my family. I would be honoured if you check out my other stories and show them some love too. Just a few words would make my Christmas, I will reply to every single review from no on. I'm just so happy that all of you wonderful people read my little stories about Edward/Bella and Nora/Patch. I feel honoured to call my self a fan-fiction author right now because of you! That's right YOU! You alone give me the motivation I need to write more and more and I thank you for that and how supportive you have been over these past hard months, please, please don't give up on me because I know I would never give up on someone who wrote stories for pleasure as well as pain.**_

_**So thank you for being there, on my screen, on my traffic, on my reviews.**_

_**Merry Christmas to all, I hope you all have a fantastic December and new year. Happy 2011 if I don't write back until the 1st!**_

_**I love you all! Every single one of you! Yes that includes YOU!**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Annie x x x x x x x x x x **_

_**PS. This chappeyy's about Bella and Edward's first Christmas together!**_

–

–

"Bella, baby. Come on baby, it's Christmas" I felt Edward run his nose along my arm, placing kisses to the tender under arm "Come on my sweet."

I sighed deeply and rubbed my now 30 week stomach, that's right I am in the third trimester only 2 months left until I get to meet our baby girl. I moved and faced Edward on the bed "Is it really Edward?" I asked, rubbing my eyes

Edward nodded and kissed my nose and put his hand on my stomach "It's Christmas baby. I know it feels like it isn't but it is. Come on, lets go downstairs and see my sister and our families"

I smiled and made a 'Meh' sound as I sat up, my stomach was huge. I hoped that out little girl didn't need any more room or I could get mistaken for a rhino the way I was growing. I Turned to face Edward "So, get dressed and greet them! I'll be down in ten. Okay?" I asked stretching my arms and legs

"Of course" Edward jumped up and came around to me and kissed my lips softly "I'll see you soon Mrs Cullen."

I giggled and hit him, today was our wedding day. Yes, today. I wanted to be married to Edward before our little girl was welcomed into this world, I wanted there to be no confusion on the surname of our girl. Most of all I wanted to be a Cullen. We're not going for the usual traditional kind of wedding, I'll be wearing a white dress and he'll be wearing a tux so that parts keeping the tradition but we're not getting married in a church. Oh no. we're getting married in my mother and father's house because well it makes sense. I think we invited 20ish people because I didn't want it to be a huge affair and I think it'll be more special if its only the closest friends and family there seeing us become betrothed to each other.

I looked in the mirror and saw my gleaming face, at first I was taken back I didn't think I would be this excited but boy was I wrong! I rubbed my stomach and laughed loudly to myself "Mrs Cullen"

I remember Alice suggesting Edward's grandfather's place for he ceremony but I said no, I loved the place but I hated that one memory of Aro and me arguing. He left after I told him to go, I don't think I'll be hearing from him any time soon. I hope...

–

_Tap tap tap!_

"Come in" I shouted as I heard three sharp knocks on the door of our bedroom

"Bells" Alice shouted giving me a hug, my mother followed Alice and behind my mother was Rosalie. They all hugged me before Alice dropped the biggest bombshell "You won't see Edward until the wedding"

"What?" I yelled "But. What?" I

"It's a trad Bella, anyway you shouldn't have even seen each other last night but we let you so be happy" Rosalie pipped in, smiling

"It's true Isabella, come on I want to give you something" My mother took my hand and placed a box in it. I opened the box and inside was two earrings and a blue necklace to match.

"Something blue" I murmured, hugging my mother as tight as I could

"I wore them to my wedding, they're you grandma's so be careful. Someday little Cullen will wear them when she gets married herself" My mother rubbed my arm soothingly and Alice awed.

Rosalie disappeared and then came back with the dress which I was going to get married in, it wasn't as poofey like Alice wanted but it was sweet and simple. Apparently it was made for me to wear.

–

–

"Daddy, You won't let me drop?" I asked my perfectly dressed father, he wore a black long blazer and a red tie. I smiled at him and he reflected my smile back

"Ready my baby girl. I can't believe your marring today" I saw my father's eyes well up with tears "Merry Christmas Isabella" My father squeezed my arm and gave me a quick hug before I heard the wedding song. I felt nervous. Rosalie and Emmett had entered first, quickly followed by Alice and the best man Jasper. It was my turn.

–

"I do" I said as I looked into the eyes of my husband

"I do too" He replied staring into my eyes.

"So with out further ado, you Edward Cullen may Kiss your new wife. Mrs Isabella Cullen" The vicar said and Edward bend down and caught my lips with his, it was a slow kind of kiss. The one that left you wanting so much more. I heard someone cough and Edward chuckled and pulled away smiling. "I know have the pleasure to be the first to introduce you to Mr and Mrs Edward Anthony Cullen" A round of applause started and I heard Alice squeal.

"So Mrs. Cullen, I'm going to release you to my family so you can meet them and see them and I'll go to yours. Oh Bella, Merry Christmas." Edward whispered into my ear

"I love you" I smiled and my heart clenched with the amount of love I felt for him. "I'll see you in a while Edward"

"And you my wife" he gave me a quick peck and a huge hug.

I was pulled into hugs by people who I didn't know, I smiled and hugged everyone back. I got a lot of congratulations and a few 'Awe, it's a girl' from a few of Edward's closer relatives. I got to Rosalie and she pulled me into the corner of the room and hugged me tightly "I'm proud to call you my sister, Bella." She smiled and I felt myself well up with emotion. I hugged her back

"So am I"

–

As Chasing Car's started in the reception, I was dragged to the dance floor by my husband.

"Merry Christmas Bella"

"And to you, Husband. I have a present for you back at the house" I blushed

"Really. And I have one for you" And then we kissed for what seemed forever...

–

–

**A/n _ it's not finished!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have some bad/ good news. I am no longer writing for fanfiction but I might try some original stories on the sister site. Sorry but I cannot update weekly or monthly anymore.**_

_**The good news I will be sending, shushshush to my good friend ColdPlay Dudette to carry on writting for me. I will only leave my completed story on here and its sequel just in case I decided to return.**_

_**I am so sorry about this, if you are intrested in adopting a story then please PM me up to 1st of September, then I shall delete them! **_

_**Please don't hate me but I will no longer string you guys along. I love each and every one of you for reading and reviewing my stories, you gave me the motivation to get this far. **_

_**Please check out ColdPlay Dudette for more information. Again I am so sorry for doing this but I feel that it is unfair on you guys to wait so long for a chapter...**_

_**I also have some heavy personal problems that won't be solved for around 9 months... Oh joy (!) Maybe I'll return? Until then.**_

_**Goodbye and godbless**_

_**X **_


End file.
